


Now's Not The Time

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flirting, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, SpideypoolAU, artistkeith, deadpoollance, fighterlance, highschoolAU, idontknowhowplot, imareallybadauthorsonohate...., imdsosorry, lancewantsinkeithspants, lancewantstofuckkeith, loverboylance, musicallance, pining lance, sexuallance, shy keith, spidermankeith, studentkeith, studentlance, superheroAU, superherokeith, superherolance, thisisjusttrash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Keith is Spiderman, Lance is Deadpool. Simple right? Well not when Lance is crushing on Keith and Keith is crushing on Lance. And Deadpool is trying to get into Spiderman's pants without even knowing who it is.*This is basically just trash. I wanted to do a SpideyPool Klance thingy after reading way too many fanfics of this AU so this is mine. It will be very mature because well..... it's Deadpool. I am trying to stick to both versions of each characters, Lance with Deadpool and Keith with Spiderman. I am also going with more the Toby MccGuire version of Spiderman, with the glasses and nerdyness just more gayness and all that jazz. #SHIROISBASICALLYJUSTAUNTMAY!I'm transferring this over from Wattpad, but it will still stay over there, I just won't feel as bad writing adult works on this site.





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting Spidey and Deadpool ***

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing the first four chapters, they will have markers that I use when I edit my books on Wattpad, it's just a ***. Also, I don't have a beta, I don't actually understand them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short it's just cringe

Chapter 1: Meeting Spidey and Deadpool

Keith’s P.O.V

“Cheer up, Keith. In a few months, it will be summer and you can work in the shop as much as you want.” Shiro smiled at me and I sighed, looking away from my half-brother.

“Yeah, I know.” I rub my shoulder, the material under my clothes making me itchy. I don’t know why the suit was being so itchy today but it was going to give me away. When I finally got away from Deadpool and got home it was sunrise and Shiro was about to burst into my room because I wasn’t awake. Thank god I had enough time to throw on some random clothes and take my mask and gloves off.

“Besides Keith, for now, you should focus on sleeping. Those eye bags of yours are getting worse.” Shiro joked and I was tempted to punch him in the face and make a run for it.

“Shut up, Takashi. Like you can talk. I don’t think I don’t hear you talking to Pidge all night on the phone.” I grumble, Shiro's face turning red at my accusation,

“S-she’s just a friend.” He lies and I sigh, rolling my eyes as I walk away from him and into the cafeteria.

Shiro follows and falls back into step with me as we line up and collect food, more like garbage in my opinion. I pay for my food and without waiting for Shiro I move as fast as I can to find an isolated table away from everything when a flash of blue crashes into me and my tray drops to the floor as I get pinned under a warm body, tingles running up my spine at the temperature change.

The mass atop me groans and moves to look at me when my eyes meet blue, shining and scared, but an excited gleam in them. The boy smirks at me before jumping up and holding his hand out to me.

“Thanks for cushioning my fall, Red.” His eyes drop to my neck where my shirt’s moved to reveal the red of my suit.

“I get cold easily,” I mutter, part lie, part truth. The boy shrugs before taking my hand and tugging me up, causing me to fall partially into his warm body. I flush red and jump away from him, fixing my shirt. “Why were you even running?” The boy smirks slightly before acting scared.

“Some fucking dumb jocks are chasing my ass, accusing me of fucking their ugly ass girlfriends. But no way am I going anywhere near those bimbos. Anyway, nice meeting you, but I gotta run. See you ‘round, Red!” The boy yells as he starts running again, this time avoiding running into people as three jocks burst in the other door scanning the room.

I frown and drop my gaze to my now ruined food. Oh well, at least now I don’t have to pretend to eat it. I move down and fix my skewed glasses, the lens changed out for fake ones so no one knows that I can see perfectly now for some reason, mainly Shiro.

I clean up the mess on the ground and carry my tray to the bin and tip the rubbish in, sitting the tray on top before wandering out of the cafeteria and out to the football oval, climbing to the top of the bleachers and pulling out my sketching supplies.

I swallow thickly as I flip to a blank page in my book and begin drawing the eyes that have decided to implant themselves in my mind. Goddamn, my gay thoughts. But what was up with that kid?

He didn’t exactly seem bad boyish. He looked kind of nerdy, but in a cute, Latino sort of way. But that smirk, and the gleam in his eyes that said he was ready for a fight. Even on patrol, I'm hesitant to get into a fight. I mainly try to end things quickly so that I don’t come home covered in bruises. I did that once and Shiro flipped out, thinking I was attacked.

And that goddamn nickname. Why Red?! I sigh and rub my temples as I shake my shoulders out and continue sketching. I could feel my cheeks warm as his voice hovered in my head, his smile directed at me, the feel of his body against mine. It made me almost want to purr at the warmth of him.

I cry out and shake the naughty thoughts from my head and close my sketchbook, sliding it carefully back into my bag along with my other stuff before making my way to my locker to get my stuff for my next class. Hopefully, it won’t be too horrible.

Lance’s P.O.V

“Now stay the fuck away from me, and tell no one about this interaction. Got it?” I growl, the cleats of my shoe digging into the only conscious jocks bleeding face. The asshole nods slightly, whimpering as he begs to be let go. I smirk happily before taking my foot away and walking out from the back of the school, my hands in my pocket as I skip back to my locker where Pidge and Hunk were waiting for me, their books in hand.

“Where did you go during lunch, Lance?” Hunk, the loveable teddy bear asks politely and I grin cheekily as I put in my code and start looking for my books,

“Now my dear friend, if I told you would it be a secret, would it?” I chuckle before slamming my locker shut. And turning to my best friends. “Ready for class?” Pidge stares at me bored, before sighing.

“If you aren’t going to hang out with us can you at least tell us? Shiro could have sat with us but he couldn’t because we thought we were saving a seat for you. You know we have limited space at our table.” Pidge grumbles.

“Aww, is widdle Pidgey Podge upset because she couldn’t kiss her boyfriend?” I jut out, emphasising the word boyfriend. Pidge growls and slaps my head. I knew the subject of Pidge's and Shiro's relationship was sensitive to Pidgey Podge but she just left herself open to attacks like that, I mean come on; there’s no way I wasn’t going to jump on a reaction like that.

“It’s not like that okay? We’re just close because he’s friends with Matt. I’ve known Shiro for a lot of my life okay?” I chuckle at her flustered face and scruff her hair up before I start walking away and call out to the shrimp that hadn’t moved,

“That’s not what your diary says!” I hear Pidge scream angrily and I cackled before I making a run for it. I slipped past the mucky bodies of the boring Neanderthals that filled this school.

I always chose to avoid them whenever I could, not prepared to deal with the idiots like before with the jocks, I mean, they can’t even think. I'm better than them by miles, at least I can think with my dick, I mean, I didn’t just crash into the boy earlier by accident. I was happy to cop a few feels but I just couldn’t.

He was too innocent for me to do something that provocative. But I would happily do it the next time I see him. I guess I was going on a hunt for a new little milky skinned twink when class ends.

I hear Pidge scream at me again, but it was further away, causing me to laugh as I turn into the classroom. The laughter did not play well on my part, the distraction causing me to slam into one of the first tables in the classroom, flipping over it and landing on my back with a sickening crunch.

I groan as the feeling in my legs disappears and that I won’t be moving for the next few minutes. I close my eyes as I wait for my healing process to kick in when I hear a meek voice from above me.

“A-are you okay?” I open my eyes and look at up to see the sexy boy from earlier. I hold my groan from the way he sounded so innocent. Honestly, if I could use my hips right now I would take his virginity right here and now.

But I knew that wasn’t possible right now, so I decided to take the proper time to examine him this time; and boy oh boy did that option make me happy, in more ways than one.

His black shirt is tight on his body, yet loose at the same time allowing a red thermal poking up around his collar, mostly hidden but his shirts. As his red flannel sits around his torso, the sleeves done up to the very end of his hands, covering most of them. His skinny thighs were wrapped in black jeans, and I wished so hard for him to turn around and bend over so I could get a good view of that ass.

“Uh— c-can you hear me?” I smirk at the stutter and stare up at him, making myself look innocent and flirty at the same time.

“Oh I can hear you, I'm just taking in the view.” I purr out, dropping my gaze to the front of his pants where I so wanted to put my mouth. The slight bulge in his tight pants made me was to simply tear open the back of his pants and ravish him while he was in them, only leaving his front trapped in that tightness, forcing him over the peak over and over again.

The boy’s eyes follow mine and he cries out softly, moving his bag to cover himself. I watch happily as his face turns bright red and he drops his gaze to the ground embarrassedly.

Pidge stomps into the room fuming and half screaming to herself, cursing me and threatening to hide all of my underwear and burn it. That one made me laugh since I go commando most days anyway. Keep the dick free and ready to use.

I smirk at Pidge and she rolls her eyes, catching the boys gaze before calming down and moving to take her regular seat up the back; where I will with no doubt be heading to soon enough since I think this kitten is too scared to even think about wagging class with me.

“Oh so what, never stopped anyone else before. And moving your bag to cover it won’t stop me from looking elsewhere.” I smirk and watch at the boy’s face scrunches up at something, mumbling something I couldn’t hear. “What was that, Cutie?” I watch as his face turns redder and his blush travels to his ears, hidden under black hair.

“C-c-can you g-get up? D-do you n-need help?” The boy stutters out, clutching himself tightly. I stop and feel my body for a moment. I wiggle my hips gently and I sigh before sitting up and curling my legs against my body.

“If you could help me stand up that would be great.” I smile innocently and hold my hand out. The boy nods and sets his things down on the table to him as he takes my hand, barely letting me touch his skin because of his flannel as he easily pulls me up. I smirk and pretend to stumble into him, my arms wrapping around him and grabbing his ass tightly. I groan internally and play with the flesh of his plump ass, my lips to his ear as I watch my hands work at the flesh under them.

The boy squeaks loudly in my ear, a soft moan escaping with it causing me to stir in my pants. I hiss softly, unable to keep myself from making any sounds because of his fucking adorable and innocent reactions to this. He really is fucking innocent.

“Thanks for that. I'm Lance by the way. And you are?” I smirk and turn my head to face him, our lips mere inches away from touching each other. Oh, the places I would love to see those lips, mainly around my long, fat co—

“Excuse me, boys, I don’t know what you think you can do in my classroom, but get it the quiznak out of here!” Mr Coran steps into the classroom, twirling his bright orange moustache and I sigh and pull away from the red-cheeked cutie.

“Until next time.” I purr out before slumping into my seat next to Pidge who was glaring at me. “What?” Pidge sighs before slapping me again.

“Don’t you know who that is?” She hisses quietly, pointing to the boy who was sitting down at the table in front of Mr Coran's desk. I shake my head as I watch his ass as he sits down. “That’s Shiro's little brother, Keith. Rumours say that he’s supposed to be in the class below us but got moved into most AP classes for our year level. He’s like some kind of a genius.” I gape at the boy shocked as I watch him open his books and begin taking notes already.

“Well, Shiro isn’t going to stop me from tapping that ass,” I smirk and watch as Keith takes a band off his wrist and ties his hair back with it. I bite my lips and move in my seat to make sure my boner doesn’t show to everyone here.

“Oh, Shiro will stop you from ‘tapping that’. He is super possessive of his brother. He stops him from having any friends and he doesn’t even let a girl, aside from me within five metres of the kid. I'm lucky to even be able to speak to him.” I nod ignoring most the shit she just said.

“I’m gonna fuck that ass so much.” Pidge groans before giving up. There was no way in hell I was gonna let some stupid possessive brother stop me from getting what I want. And what I want, is to be buried so fucking deep in that hot ass holy shit. And besides, I'm Deadpool for fuck sakes. I can do what I want when I want. And I will be fucking the shit out of that boy until the pair of us can no longer see straight, or until he can never leave my bed. Either option was fine. 


	2. Chapter 2: Patrol

Keith's P.O.V  
I hate him. He is as mental as Deadpool, and I only just met the guy! I didn’t think he was that sort of person! He was exactly like Deadpool and was constantly talking about s-sex and doing gross gestures and keeping me on my feet to stay both away from him, and stupid criminals in the streets.  
As soon as the last bell rang I ran out of the classroom and to my locker, not even waiting around to ask Mr Coran about the extra credit homework but I was too nervous to even think about class.  
How long had Lance even been in that class for? I didn’t know he was the year above me, well I guess I didn’t even know who he was until he ran into me in the cafeteria. I rub my wrists against the sides of my books, the slits of my shooters were getting itchy. I guess I haven’t been taking proper care of them lately.  
I sigh and open my locker, organising my books for tomorrow and figuring out which ones I could fit into my bags. I know that I have to patrol tonight. I need to make sure that Deadpool doesn’t fuck shit up like he always does when I’m not with him. It’s just— Deadpool wasn’t a bad person, I mean he could be. But he’s always really nice when he isn’t trying to get in my suit. And I guess it would be okay to say that maybe I wouldn’t mind getting to know him a bit better if I knew what was in it for me.  
“Don’t think like that, Keith. Idiot!” I growl to myself and hit my head sighing as I wished my locker would swallow me up and take me to Narnia. Everything that was going on right now was stressing me out.  
I don’t know how to deal with Deadpool on a semi-regular basis, and now I have to deal with another version of him but every day, and I feel like the flirting is even worse than Deadpool's. Why is it that guys like Deadpool and Lance have no shame about their sexuality and the way they show it?  
I knew Deadpool wasn’t the straightest of men, but there was the possibility that he was attracted to me, then who I was to say anything about it. Even from a young age, I’ve always disliked the thought of being in a relationship with a woman and I guess I just didn’t care.  
“If you’re an idiot, then I’m as straight as a ruler,” I scream loudly and jump and turn to see Lance leaning up against the locker next to mine. My stupid internal ramble prevented me from noticing Lance creeping up on me. I glare at him and sigh turning my gaze back to my books as my body warms as if remembering what happened earlier.  
I want to scold myself for thinking of that moment, but not even Deadpool does stuff like that to me when I'm Spidey. It made me want to hit him over the head but I'm pretty sure that would hurt me more than it would hurt him. I'm pretty weak and Deadpool isn’t exactly weak—  
“What are you doing here, Lance?” The boy smirks and moves closer, his hand curving around my back to trap me against my locker and the door. My eyes widen and I freeze, unsure of what to do.  
“I just thought we could finish our conversation from earlier. You know, the really close one we were having.” Lance purrs out smoothly and my body heats up, even more, his words making me weak and dizzy.  
“I-I-I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” I manage out and turn away to focus on organising my books but that only allowed for Lance to push up against me, his hip fitting against my butt causing me to squeak loudly and turn my head to face Lance but I only gasped when I found his nose now brushing against mine.  
I feel my body against him, my head fogged and lagging as my hands dropped to my sides as mint and the smell of the ocean flooded my senses reminding me of something I just can’t put my tongue on. I feel Lance's nose nudge mine softly and I swallow thickly, my chest rising and falling at a rapid pace and I feel like I was about to vibrate out of my suit and I just couldn’t handle it.  
“L-lan—” I went to go say something, anything, but I was cut off.  
“Get the fuck away from my brother!” Lance's body is ripped from mine and thrown across the hall causing me to jump and stare at Shiro in shock. I scream out softly at the sudden feeling of fear that flooded through me as I watched Lance fly across the hall, Shiro's body towering over mine as he stood a bit away from me.   
“You’re shitting me. Pidge the little rat was right.” Lance chuckles and groans as he rubs the back of his head softly before staring at Shiro who was now walking towards me. I tear my eyes from Lance, suddenly scared for what upset Shiro is about to do.  
I unconsciously step to the side and try to make a run for it but Shiro grabs my flannel and I can’t exactly slip out of it without revealing who I am to everyone in the passageway, which was a very high number right now, the crowds gather from the noise I was assuming.  
“H-hi Shiro—” Shiro growls softly and turns me to face him and I sigh softly, not ready for what Shiro was about to say. Well, I can’t exactly say that because I don’t know what he was going to say because this has never happened before. Lance was the first person to ever touch me like that— sort of— for the most part, but it was different, I— I liked it.  
“What did we say about being close to strangers?” I frown and don’t answer. I watch Shiro's face grows red with anger. “What did we say?!” I jump from the yell, scared about why Shiro was so pissed off. I knew Shiro's temper was bad about things like this, but I don’t know how to react.  
“Look, dude, it was all me. Just leave him alone.” Lance tries to intervene and I shake my head and stare at him with pleading eyes. I whimper softly, my gaze falling on Lance's chest, falling and rising too fast for someone who was calm.  
“Is that true, Keith?” I shake my head rapidly before finally talking. My words coming out to protect him against Shiro's wrath, my own wellbeing gone out the window.  
“I-I asked him to do it! I wanted to be close to someone that wasn’t you, Takashi!” I scream out, part truth, part lie. I listened as the room fell silent and Shiro let me go. I tear away from him and stand my ground, panting.  
My entire being was screaming at me to run away and get away from this situation, but I needed Shiro to understand right now. ‘But understand what exactly?’ I sigh at my thoughts and keep my gaze on Lance, not wanting him to leave my sight and to make sure that nothing hurts him.  
“Be home on time or Mum will be upset. She wants to do dinner.” I nod and watch as Shiro stalks off fuming and everyone scatters from the now finished ‘fight’. I sigh and wipe my eyes which were beginning to tear and turn myself back into my locker so that nobody could see my face.  
“Why did you lie about that? I was making a move on you. If anything, you didn’t want that. You had a chance to get rid of me, so why didn’t you?” I scoff and laugh, tilting my head back as if trying to force the tears back in.  
I thought I was going to choke on my words. I thought that I was going to get too emotional and I wouldn’t be able to handle this. But Lance was making it too hard. I got emotional, and not in the way I wanted to at all.  
“You don’t know anything about this so don’t pretend that you do. I’ve gotta go.” I sigh and slam some random books into my bag before slamming my locker and stalking off.  
“Keith!” I ignore Lance's shouts and stalk by the school office, collecting my helmet and running out of the school to my motorbike, something that I am surprised Shiro even lets me ride. I secure my bag to the bike before sighing and laying on the handlebars and forcing myself to calm down before I drive, not wanting to have an accident and have my bike taken from me.  
Red was a beauty. I remember the day I finished repairing her. Old man Alfor let me keep it after the other guys at the shop assumed it would be used for scrap but Alfor saw the glint in my eyes. He knew that I could make something out of her, and I did. I made the new and improved Red 2.0.  
I sigh before pulling on my helmet and starting the bike up. I listen to her purr for a moment, the sound soothing me before getting on the road ready to go home. As I was pulling out of the school my eyes met Lance's and time seemed to slow down as he watched me with sad eyes. I shake my head and focus on getting home safely.  
*************************************************  
Shiro had finally shut up for the time being and it was near 8 pm before I was even allowed into my room with my door locked. Shiro knew this time was my time and that was the one rule he was sure to never break. I guess it made it easier to sneak out and patrol.  
I was majorly glad to be out of the two sets of clothes and back into only my suit. I pulled on my gloves and donned my mask before slipping out my window and climbing up the side of the apartment building to the roof where I could survey the area.  
Once I reached the top, I could almost moan in relief. The pressures of school, Shiro, and the newly added one of Lance did not exist here. Only Spiderman and the rest of this city.  
“How’s it going my most darling angel?” My shoulders slump and I sigh. And then there was—  
“Deadpool,” I mumble and he laughs.  
“Yeah it’s me, don’t cream your pants baby.” I groan and turn around to see Deadpool right against me. I jump and stumble backwards, almost tumbling over the edge of the roof but I made sure my feet stayed connected to the ground.  
I wince as I force myself back up and sigh, shoving Deadpool to the side. And moving to the safe part of the roof. “How did you know where I was?” I asked and began surveying the streets nearby.  
“I just followed the scent of love baby.” I smack my forehead and turn to face the flirt, honestly glad my cheeks were hidden by my mask.  
“Please just don’t. Tell me the truth. I don’t want to risk you discovering who I am under the mask.” Deadpool shrugs and skips over to me, playing happily with one of his stun guns.  
“Fine then, Honey Cheeks. I’ll tell you. There’s someone I just met, and I’ve been told that they live in this area, so I figure why not find them and see if they are just as innocent as they seem.” My shoulders sagged and I force myself to hide my disappointment.  
“Of course all you can think about is stalking some chick and getting into her pants.” I felt slightly more confident in saying less polite words when I was hidden, but I refused to ever go past a certain limit. Deadpool chuckles softly,  
“Oh Baby, I never said it was a girl. But fucking hell, he was way fucking hotter than anyone I have ever seen. Fucking hell, his eyes are so pretty. I thought I was dreaming when I saw them. And his skin would look so fucking sexy against my black bedsheets, fucking milk in absolute darkness. And his hips, Jesus Lord I could fucking bang them into next year.” Deadpool groans loudly and runs his gun along his body and I force myself to try not to gag.  
“Sounds— nice—” I cringe before moving the edge. “We better go. I think something’s happening downtown.” I point towards the mass of police cars heading to one spot and Deadpool nods and moves to the edge with me.  
“If I get there first will you have sex with me?” He suggests and I shake my head. Deadpool whines loudly and sighs. I roll my eyes, not wanting to deal with him so I “You will never beat me.” I sigh before launching a web and taking off, not wanting to deal with that much more right now.  
“That’s cheating!” I hear yelled and I roll my eyes as I let myself swing, only using a new web when it was desperately needed, especially since tonight might be a big one. But I kept myself near the ground, need be something go wrong and I miss it. Honestly, the amount of people that I have saved from being hit by cars is horrible.  
I begin swinging over Chinatown and I purr softly at the smell of the amazing concoctions abusing my nose through my suit. That’s gonna be fun to get out. I watch the stalls when I see a fruit stall’s leg snap and their food goes rolling everywhere. I watch, waiting for someone to help, I sigh before gliding down and using a web to catch as much as I can before it is destroyed by selfish people.  
“Thank you, Young Man.” I lift my head at the voice to see what I assume to be the owner of the stall, an elderly lady, smiling happily at me. “Not many would think to help such a frail old lady like myself. You have good manners.” I feel myself blush and I stare at the broken leg.  
“Do you have anything to hold these fruits so I can fix the leg of the stall for you?” The lady nods and passes me a woven basket. I smile at her the best I can before setting the now full basket down and moving to the stall and standing it back up to normal level and holding it with my leg before taking the broken leg and using a stickier form of my web to act as glue and attach it to the stall, using some extra web around the outside of it to ensure that it held for a long time, at least long enough for it to be fixed properly I hoped. Otherwise, I’d just come by again and fix it.  
“Thank you muchly, Mr Spiderman.” I chuckle softly and stand up, grabbing the basket of fruits and begin arranging them on the stall for the lady, my race with Deadpool forgotten, when a hand stops me. “Please, I have two gifts to give to you for your deed.” I furrow my brows but stop what I was doing.  
“Please Ma’am, I don’t need even one gift. The happiness I get from helping you is gift enough.” The woman shook her head, not accepting my words.  
“Please, they are only small things and I believe one of them will bring you more joy than this action.” I purse my lips before giving in, not wanting to upset the old lady.  
“Okay, but only if they are small.” The woman smiles widely before taking the basket back from me and taking out a strange looking, blue fruit.  
“In our language, it is known as Lover’s Ripening. It allows the eater to become more connected with their feelings when they sleep every night. This fruit never moulds and never bruises. It is also seemingly infinite as one can almost seem to last a lifetime. That fruit belonged to my grandmother when I was your age.” I stare at the fruit shocked but I know it wouldn’t work.  
“Sorry Ma’am, but it would work on me. I don’t really—”  
“Sleep? Don’t worry, I could sense that on you. That’s why your second gift is this.” The woman stops and places a gentle kiss on my forehead and I stare at her confused.  
“What was that?” I asked, genuinely curious.  
“Lover’s luck. When a child falls asleep, they can do so by a kiss from their parents. Let’s just think of it like that.” The woman chuckles before walking behind her stall and sitting down on the small stool there. “I do believe you were heading somewhere young man.”  
My eyes widen and I realise that I was patrolling with Deadpool. Shit! I’ll never live it down if he beat me there. I bid a short goodbye to the woman before securing the fruit against myself as I head back towards where I remember the cars going when I stumble across the scene. And it was not a good one.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never understand how uploading on this site works. Just attributes to the lack of handicapable skills of mine... Which is none...

Lance’s P.O.V   
I had beaten Spidey by a mile. He got to the scene pretty late, but it was already hell when we got here. I snooped around and heard about what happened. Apparently there’s a serial killer on the loose, and they’ve been travelling around the states and decided it was time to pop in and visit our town, and from the reports they have, there are going to be a few more deaths before this guy leaves, with about a fortnight between each killing, it means we’ll be able to catch him, and that I get to spend even more time with Spiderman.   
“What did I miss?!” Speaking of spiders, Spiderman comes dropping in on the scene and lands next to me, his body shaking.   
“Murder. There’s a serial killer and he thought it would be a good idea to rain on our parade. Victims name is Anne-Marie Shirogane.” I hear an audible whimper and I turn my full attention to Spiderman. “Spidey— did you know her?” Spiderman's knees buckle and he drops to the gravel of the roof, his body shaking even more than before.   
My eyes widen and I drop down to grab onto Spidey and pull him into my arms and hug him tightly. I wasn’t expecting this reaction from him when I told him what had happened.   
“Shit. Spidey, you’re trembling. We need to get you out of here.” I quickly scoop the trembling hero into my arms and get down from the roof as fast as I can and bolt it back to my apartment. Spidey doesn’t react as I run and I grow worried. “Spidey, are you still with me?” I ask worriedly before getting back to my apartment via the window, just the way I left it.   
I sigh and lay the unresponsive Spiderman on my bed and tucking him into my sheets. I smile softly at the bright red colour against the black and I drag the perverted thoughts away from my head at the current time, my heroic friend being more important.   
I frown at the thoughts that were running through my head at the current time, and I so desperately wanted to know who was under the mask, but I knew I couldn’t. I would love to be able to, but I knew it was wrong. I wanted to know who was under the mask so I could make him fall for me and love me and only me.   
But I was being selfish. Spiderman was my friend and I knew if I were to do that he wouldn’t ever want to talk to me again, and I’d have to understand because it would all be my fault.   
“Mmm— Takashi—” I frown and turn my gaze to Spiderman who was slowly stirring. “Takashi. I’m scared.” He whimpered and I moved to touch his cheek through the mask. Who was this Takashi though? They were interrupting our time together. Wait, who was I kidding, he was asleep.   
“Spidey, wake up.” I sigh and nudge him softly when his hand reached up and gripped onto mine.   
“D-don’t leave, Takashi. I-I can’t sleep.” I growl softly at being mistaken for someone else but I sigh and lay down next to Spidey and pull his hand to my lips, kissing them softly.   
I sigh, not being able to touch bare skin. I frown before awkwardly managing to pull off my mask and set it on the bed next to me. I ruffle my hair back up and smile softly, being able to see Spidey better now.   
I move slowly and slide his glove off, the skin underneath smooth and white. I listen as he makes a slight whining sound and I purr softly. I chuckle before taking his hand and pressing my lips directly to it.   
I nip the tip of his index finger before sucking softly, the flesh soft and cold on my tongue.   
“Mm— c-cold,” Spidey mumbles in his sleep and I frown before sighing and scooting closer and tugging him into my arms, watching and feeling as he relaxes at my touch and melts into me. I smile and hold him closely when I doze at the feeling of his body pressed against mine.   
Keith’s P.O.V  
I snuggle into the warmth in my bed. I must have snuck in with Shiro again. It’s been years since I’ve done that. I guess after what I found out last night I just needed the comfort of family. Mum— she was dead.   
My eyes shot open as I realised what happened and I come face-to-face with Lance, who was wearing Deadpool’s clothes below his neck. I let out an extreme yelp and launch myself from the bed, checking my clothes to ensure I was still wearing my mask. I let out a slight breath of relief when only my glove was gone.   
I frown as I sit back down on the bed and drag my hands down my face over my mask and look out the window to the rising sun. I need to get back home before Shiro wakes up. Will he know about Mum by now?   
“Keef—” I jolt stiffly and turn my gaze to Lance, his cheeks flushed, a small smile on his face. I swallow thickly before standing up with shaky legs and rubbing the back of my neck, frowning at the fact that my hair was still tied back inside my mask.   
I quickly move around the bed to find my glove before pulling it back on and slipping out the window to locate where I was, and I almost laugh when I find myself a few blocks away from the school. The opposite direction of my house.   
My shoulders sag, my body too relaxed to move about properly. I frown and decide against using my web and just rely on my body to get me from building to building. The morning air crisp and causing my joints to keep locking and unlocking.   
My stomach growls and I grumble shaking my head as I glide back through my window, shutting it softly. I look around my room and stare at the space posters on the walls Mum helped me to put up. I stare at the stain near the doorway from the juice I dropped when Mum yelled at me for trying to sneak it into my room.   
I remember Mum cutting her hand from trying to pick up the glass pieces that were scattered over the floor. Shiro took care of her after that and I picked up the rest of the pieces, no matter how many cuts I got in my hands. At the thought, I pull my gloves off and stare at my scarred hands.   
Shattered glasses, metal rods, rocks and sticks. My hands were scarred from just the tiniest of injuries, it was so stupid. Yet Shiro managed to only end up getting scars with the big injuries. Like when we were younger and Shiro went head first over his bike, slicing across his face open, leaving him with a red scar across his nose and cheekbones, yet the cuts on his hands seemed to of never happened.   
I let out a quiet sob and tear myself out of my suit and shove it away, climbing into the bed and trying my best not to cry when all I wanted to do was cry with the knowledge that was sitting inside of me. I need to stop that monster. Too many lives have been ruined by him—   
“K-Keith— c-can you l—let me in. I-I need to tell you something— about Mum.” I launch from my bed and tear the door open to reveal a grim looking Shiro.   
“What happened?” Shiro bit his lip and held onto my shoulder and guided me to my bed and sat us on the edge.   
“After I yelled at you last night, Mum said she would go get us some ice-cream from that place we love downtown. But um— there was an accident; no, an incident. She was killed. Near Mangrove and Pine. People said they saw Spiderman and Deadpool around the area after she was found but no one knows if they’re going to do anything about it.” Shiro rambles out and sobs at the end. I frown and tug Shiro into a huge hug, pulling him down on my bed and began crying into his chest, sobs wracking my body as I tremble and shake.   
“W-who did this?!” I scream out, my body shaking as I pretend to be unaware of Mum's killer when I knew and I knew I was going to kill him.   
“His name is Jack Tennison. But the media call him the modern day ‘Jack the Ripper’.” I whimper loudly at the name and cry into Shiro's chest, feeling like a child again.   
“I’ll kill him. I’ll kill the fucker that killed our Mum, I swear it, Shiro!” Shiro sighs and kisses my head as I cry into his chest more until I manage to calm myself down, by which it is finally sunrise.   
“Keith— are you okay to go to school today? I can call up and explain—” I growl and launch up.   
“NO! Don’t call up. We can’t let people know just yet. R-remember what happened last time. They treated us like freaks— me like a freak.” I sigh and sit on my knees on the bed, watching Shiro.   
“I know, I’m just worried. About you, about us, about this killer, surprisingly, about Deadpool and Spiderman.” I furrow my brows at him.   
“You are?” He nods softly and stares out my windows at the buildings around us. “Why? I thought you hated vigilantes?” Shiro sighs and scruffs my hair.   
“I only hate them because they don’t work with the law. They are putting themselves at risk when there is no need to them too. What about their families? What if something happened to them and their families had no clue. I don’t know what I would do if you were Spiderman or Deadpool.” I swallow thickly and frown.   
“But the police don’t do anything! They still haven’t caught the killer have they?! What if Spiderman and Deadpool could?! What then?!” I yell and jump from the bed, my anger and love for Shiro were too strong. But my love and fear for Deadpool, well— Lance I guess— I just couldn’t handle it. Lance was my partner. He kept me alive out there and he has risked himself multiple times, the amount of bullets I’ve seen him take, I don’t care how invincible he is, he is still human.   
“Keith! Don’t disrespect the force!” I snarl unhappily, my body vibrating.   
“I don’t care about them! They let Mum die but not catching the fucker sooner! How many other people has this guy killed, and how many more will he kill before he is caught and held responsible for what he has done!” I scream at Shiro, throwing my arms around causing my webs to shoot from my wrists painfully, causing me to cry out as I collapse to the ground and hold my arms close to my chest.   
“Keith—” Shiro's eyes widen with shock as he stares at the webbing now launched all around my room.   
“It hurts, Takashi— everything hurts. My head, my chest, my wrists. Please, please don’t hate me. I-I won’t be able to handle it if you do.” Shiro stands stiffly before walking out of the room and I sob out, curling into a ball, wishing I could just disappear into nothingness.   
“Show me your wrists.” I look up with teary eyes to find Shiro on his knees in front of me, medical pack in hand. I shakily sit up and hold my arms out to Shiro who holds them gently as he examines them. “From the looks of it, the areas are inflamed from overuse. But something sticky is blocking your webbing from coming out of one of them properly.” I blink slowly and turn my gaze to my wrist, the one I used to fix that old woman’s table.   
“I-I fixed a stall in Chinatown. This woman’s table leg broke and I fixed it. N-no one was helping her collect her fruit.” Shiro smiles softly.   
“I should have known you were Spiderman. He’s just as polite as you and always helps someone in need.” I laugh gently and shake my head.   
“It was nothing. It just makes me bitter about how rude some people can be.” I smile before taking a splinter knife and digging it into my webbing slit and wincing as I tug out the clotted webbing. I would normally do this after a patrol but after my late arrival yesterday and last night with Deadpool— Lance, I guess I didn’t.   
“Doesn’t that hurt?” I shrug as I wipe the webbing onto my leg and once it’s all clean I use alcohol wipes to clean them one last time.   
“I guess. But it’s like a bee sting. Hurts when it happens and for a little after, but once it’s gone it’s like you’ve taken a thorn out of your arm.” I smile softly at the way Shiro was reacting, but I knew this was just the first phase. Once he realised the actuality of the situation he’ll be screaming and yelling about anything and everything.   
“Okay. Look, Keith are you sure you can go to school? I mean after that, aren’t you scared they’re going to shoot again?” I laugh softly and rub over the nearly closed flaps.   
“It’s fine. I just haven’t been able to clean them for the last few days and after using a sticky web last night it was the final straw. It won’t happen again unless I use my web intentionally.” Shiro nods and stands up again, packing the medical kit up and I sigh, following his movements. “How about you go take a shower and I cook breakfast for us?” I swallow thickly and Shiro shakes his head,   
“And let you burn the apartment down, no way in hell. You shower, I’ll cook. Besides, you reek of girl cologne. Who were you with last night?” I smell myself and I frown.   
“It was just L— Deadpool. I guess he likes to smell all girly and stuff.” Shiro chuckles and nods before walking out of the room muttering ‘that sounds like a major flirt to me.’ I chuckle at how right he was but I shake my head and wander off to the shower and getting clean.   
I scrubbed hard at my skin, thoughts of Lance in his bed with a girl making me want to sob for some bizarre reason. Lance was Deadpool, Deadpool was Lance. They were one in the same person and they both kept on flirting with me. But what was I going to do with this information now?   
I mean, I can’t exactly walk up to Lance and say ‘Hey, I know you’re Deadpool and keep on flirting with me because I’m Spiderman and that’s why I know who you are because you took your stupid mask off!’.   
I groan and slam my head against the wall, wincing afterwards. I hear Shiro call out to me, but I brush him off, not letting him know that I just hit my head because I cannot handle him freaking out as usual. But, I guess he was pretty good with it just before, with my arms.   
I remove myself from the boiling water and wander back to my room when Shiro stops me. I wince and turn back to the dining table, my body shaking at the sight of food on the table, something I really wanted to avoid right now.   
“Keith, can you sit and eat with me, please? I want to talk to you before we go to school.” I sigh and nod softly,   
“Can I just get some clothes on first?” Shiro nods with a gentle smile,   
“Just don’t take too long, we don’t want your food getting cold.” I nod softly before slipping back into my room and tugging on black jeans, a black shirt and a different red flannel from yesterday, but left the sleeve roll up so that I could show my arms this time.   
I tug socks on before wandering back out to Shiro and sitting at one of the plates of food and begin playing around with it, sorting out what has the most carbs from the least.   
“What— how did you become Spiderman?” Shiro blurts out, his face red. I frowned, unsure of if it was anger or embarrassment. Shiro was typically really good at reading people but he might be upset that he couldn’t tell I was Spiderman.   
“It was on a school trip, I got bit by a spider obviously, but I didn’t know what it was at the time. I just thought it was a mosquito or something. But that night I broke out with a fever, my arms were in pain and my body just wouldn’t stop shaking. It passed during the night and it woke me up.” Lie, I wasn’t asleep at all. “And once all the pain was gone I found the slits for the webbing by chance. I then experimented with them until the webbing shot out.” I explain and Shiro nods his head softly.   
“Okay, but that doesn’t tell me why you chose to become a vigilante.” I frown and take small bites of the food.   
“I was running a shopping trip for Mum cause she was under the weather. This was about a month after I discovered my abilities. At the shops, someone tried to rob it. It was late, and I had just stepped out of the store with what I was getting when the guy ran out, the owner screaming. I hid for some reason but the guy came past me. I didn’t like what he had done. So I stuck him to the wall and put the money in a safe place before leaving an anonymous call for the cops before coming home.”   
Shiro sighs and rubs his hands down his face tiredly. I frown and scratch at my neck, the band from my hair coming loose.   
“This is so much to handle.” Shiro groans and I frown before standing up.   
“Go have a shower and get ready for school. I’ll clean up and head off.” I state and move to the sink to start cleaning up, my mind half on autopilot.   
I don’t listen to Shiro's response but I hear the shower running so I know he took my advice. I frown and grab my plate of food and scrape it out the window for the alley cats to eat before cleaning up everything and going to the front door where my bag sat, homework not done.   
I guess I had a study break today so I can just do it then. Nothing was due today anyway. I sigh and tug my shoes on before grabbing my helmet and slipping out the door, bag on my shoulders as I pull out my keys and run down the stairs to the garage where I see my Baby sitting.   
I climb on and stop to breathe for a moment. It was gonna be a long day, and I was not ready to see Lance. **_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuck School...?

Keith’s P.O.V  
I shove my keys in my pocket as head by the front office to drop my helmet off since it doesn’t fit in my locker and I don’t trust the people in this school. The office lady’s smile at me softly and I smile back awkwardly as I head for my locker, unprepared for the class that I have with Lance straight away.   
Honestly, why did he have to be in my English class? It was the only class I struggled in, that’s why I was in the normal one with the rest of the students instead of the AP. I sigh as I unlock my locker and open it, sorting out my books and looking for my English ones.   
I frown annoyed as I reach up to the books at the top of my locker, reaching on my tippy toes when I feel warms hands skim over the flesh of my hips, a warmth on my neck and my body practically melts from the feelings, a soft moan escaping my lips.   
“Happy to see me, Beautiful?” The words float straight into my ears and my mouth drops open and my hands move to grip onto the hands holding me and I already knew it was Lance, but I couldn’t find it in me to fight him.   
“L-Lance, w-what are you— doing?” I pant softly, my body warm while my mind was mush.   
“I was going to ask if my sexy kitten wanted to go find a room to themselves and have some fun,” Lance smirks against my ear, licking the shell softly as his hand's trail to my front and I whimper.   
“S-stop— I-I-I’m not supposed to enjoy this.” Lance chuckles softly as one of his hands trail up my chest and I whimper more, all forms of fight gone. I never thought there would be a day where Deadpool actually got his hands on me and turned me into mush like he said he would.   
“Come on, Baby. Give yourself a break. You’re so tense. Let’s just go find a room to ourselves and I can make that all go away.” A soft kiss was placed on my neck and I moan softly but pulled myself away from the heat building in me.   
“L-Lance. I don’t play sick games. I am not prize to be shone like a mantelpiece. God, how didn’t I see that you were Pooly sooner.” I whisper the last sentence to myself but it was too loud.   
“Keith. How did you—?” My eyes widen and I shove Lance away before running as fast as I can. “K-Keith! Come back! Talk to me!” I turn around to see Lance running after me but I had some distance between us when I went crashing to the ground, crying out after hitting something. I look up to find a bunch of jocks in front of me and I whimper and scamper backwards once I see them advancing towards me.   
“Look, if it isn’t Shirogane’s stuck up little sister.” A jock joked and I frowned,   
“But I thought he had a brother, Declan.” The first jock, Declan, sighed and shook his head.   
“That was the joke, Asswipe. I mean, look at the faggot. The clothes, that hair, he could pull off being a girl.” The second jock made a face of understanding.   
I frowned and used their misguided attention as a chance to slip away, but I didn’t get far as I was tugged back into their space and thrown up against the wall, my head banging against it lightly causing me to groan.   
“So, I’m not normally one to hit girls but since he’s pretty faggoty I guess I can let it pass this time.” My eyes widen and I shake my head rapidly.   
“P-please, just leave me alone!” I whimper out, my body shaking and for a moment, I wished Deadpool was here to save me.   
“Aww, the pretty boy has a mouth. I wonder if he can use it? Reckon we can find an empty classroom and find out. I wonder what it would be like to fuck a guy’s mouth.” I cry out and start swinging my legs around when I'm suddenly released, my body slumped against the wall.   
“Stay the fuck away from him!” Lance's voice echoes in my ears and I keep my eyes open to see Lance beating the one who just spoke to a pulp.   
“Pooly!” I scream out and run to the lanky boy, tugging him off the bully jock and dragging him away from the scene and finding solitude in the back aisles of the library. I shove Lance into the corner and cover his mouth as he fights against me. “Stop. You need to be quiet or they’ll find you.” I gush out and Lance frowns but calms down for the moment. I slowly pull my hand away, keeping it ready in case I need Lance to be quiet.   
“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? That fucking Asshole, I can’t believe he threatened to use you as a fucking— fuck! People like that piss me off!” Lance growls as his arms wrap around my waist and he hugs me tightly. “Fucking hell, Keith.” I frown but wrap my arms around his shoulder and hold him softly, taking in the ocean scent. I don’t think Lance really understood, but in some way, he was just like them. He just suggested to do the same thing and yet— there is no way I can think of them to be the same people.   
“It’s okay, Lance. I’m fine. But Jesus, there was no need for you to launch yourself at him. What if you got hurt?” I worry and squeeze Lance tighter. “I can’t lose my partner,” I mumble quietly, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.   
“Keith, what do you mean by that?” Lance asks softly and I sigh, closing myself off slightly.   
“I-it was just a guess. D-Deadpool j-just seems like a v-very adult person, a-and you are just like him. But you d-don’t have to tell me i-if you are or not.” I sigh and pull my flannel tightly around myself.   
“Keith— n-no one’s ever figured me out before. I mean I'm pretty sure Spiderman knows who I am now after last night. But I guess if I had anyone knowing, I’m kind of glad it’s you. I trust you for some random fucking reason.” Lance chuckles softly and tugs me into his hold, nudging my ear gently with his nose, causing me to giggle slightly, from the sensation that it causes to run through my body. I left my hand to rub at my ear to try and stop Lance from doing whatever it was that he was doing, but my actions were pretty ineffective.   
“You're so silly Lance.” Lance laughs again and nods. I laugh with him for a moment before my mood drops. “Lance, those jocks are going to get you into trouble. What are you going to do?” Lance laughs again and shakes his head.   
“They won’t come after me. I’ve got so much blackmail on them I could pull off being in the mob. I'm kidding by the way.” Lance tacks on, “But they won’t say anything. And as long as you stay by me they won’t do anything to you.” I frowned again at his suggestion, knowing it was going to be as effective as Lance was hoping it would be. But he should know that this world isn’t that black and blue, and neither is this school. If anything, it’s worse. No one cares about anything in here.  
“Lance, they knew I was Shiro's brother; like dating you will change that. It may well just make things worse!” I grumble and move away from him, my body feeling cold being away from his touch. God, why was he so hot? I yelp softly when I noticed my own thoughts and shook my head as if trying to force the thoughts away.   
“Keith, I never said anything about dating me.” My face flushes and I turn away from Lance to look around the aisles to see if anyone was coming in our direction. I wasn’t very keen on anyone hearing our conversation, especially if his identity comes back up again.   
“S-s-so!” I grumble and wish I could curl up on myself to get away from this situation but I knew that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Things like that weren’t allowed. You always had to tough these conversations out, unless they were on the phone, cause then you can just hang up and you don’t have to worry about it until that person comes and finds you again, and again, and aga—   
“KEITH!” I yelp softly and I'm being shaken, now looking at Lance again. “Are you okay? You started hyperventilating and I didn’t know what to do. You aren’t an asthmatic are you?” I shook my head softly and sat down slowly on the floor, my head spinning and my vision dotting.   
“She’s gone, Lance. I will never get to see her again.” I mumble out blankly as Lance drops to my level next to me. I felt warm hands on my shoulders as I moved unconsciously in my seat, my body tilting lightly in each direction, which only helped in making myself feel more sick and nauseous than I was five minutes ago.   
“Keith— Keith, what’s going on? Who’s gone? Do I need to call someone? Did you want me to get Shiro?” Lance offers kindly, but I jump at him and lose my shit, the new thought of Shiro scaring me more than anything else for a brief moment.   
“NO!” I feel Lance jump next to me as my mind clears slightly. The oxygen finally getting to my head again, making me feel less dizzy and just more sick. I wanted to take deep breaths but I was struggling to maintain even normal ones.  
“D-don’t tell him. H-he needs to t-think th-that I'm f-fine.” I manage out and curl into myself as best I can, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I just wanted to run away from this situation. I'm telling him too much. If he finds out, he will never want to be near me ever again.  
Lance was amazing. Somehow he was handling this like it was so easy, yet at the same time, he looked like he had no idea what he was doing. It was calming and stressful at the same time, and I did find a small amount of amusement from it, not that it showed of course.  
“Why can’t you tell Shiro how you’re feeling?” Lance asks attentively and I stare up at him with sad eyes, the tears spilling out slowly, almost as if they didn’t want to come out, but were forcing themselves silently down my cheeks.   
“They’ll take me away again,” I mutter.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flutters  
Lance’s P.O.V  
Who’s they? Wait, they shouldn’t be what I'm thinking about right now. There is a super cute boy is having a crazy fucking break down right in front of me and I am the only one he wants to comfort him. I should be taking advantage of this!   
No! That’s a horrible thing to do. I should never do something like that, ever. Keith was amazing and adorable. I would rather date him than fuck him, as much as I want to fuck him. Holy shit, who am I and what have I done with Lance Mcclain?!   
I slump next to Keith and tug my jacket off, dumping it on his shoulders before wrapping my arm around his waist and dragging him close. I sigh and watch Keith as he cries heartbreakingly cutely. Why does his crying have to be so fucking cute?!   
I groan and slam my head on the book of shelves behind us, knocking a book or two down. Keith's eyes look up to me and I can see for the first time, that his eyes were such a beautiful violet. It was such a unique colour that they were just amazing. There was a ring of gold around his pupils and around the outsides of his iris, as if it was containing the purple in his eyes. But it was a losing battle. The purple was eating at the yellows defences, which let the golden flecks to decorate the iris, popping up through all the purple.   
“Beautiful.” I mumble to myself, still staring at Keith. I watch as his cheeks flush a bright red and I realised that he heard me and I match his colour. “S-sorry.” I mumble out and he laughs softly and rubs his flannel covered hand over his nose.   
When did he tug his flannel sleeves down? He must have done it after I put my jacket on him, and he just has to look fucking adorable. I bit down into my lip roughly to keep myself back and to hopefully shock myself awake from this amazing dream and get to school so I can see the real thing.   
“Thanks for this by the way.” Keith mumbles out quietly, almost barely inaudible. I smile softly and shrug.   
“Anything for a cutie like you.” I purr back instinctively and Keith blushes again. “Sorry. I guess that’s just how I’m used to talking to people I find really attractive.” Keith blushes deeper and punches me weakly.   
“D-don’t say things like that!” I chuckle and nudge him with my nose gently.   
“You punch just like Spiderman.” Keith tenses for a moment before shaking his head.   
“Don’t tell me you're attracted to Spiderman too?” I shrugs gently.   
“Yeah maybe. He was always really nice. It was funny, he never reacted when I flirted with him. But, I feel like under the mask his face matched the colour of it.” Keith laughed softly and shook his head.   
“Did you ever want to know? Who Spiderman is I mean?” I stop for a moment and think about it.   
Spiderman was the only person who I could trust Deadpool's life with. Whenever I was hurt and couldn’t get back up again, Spiderman would stop the criminals the best he could without breaking his vow of no violence and harming them.   
He was always happy to play along with my less sexual jokes, but using those ones on him were funny because of how angry he got, the red suit only making it better. Honestly, I could swear sometimes I saw steam coming out of his ears.   
“L-Lance—?” I turn back to Keith, a smile on my face.   
“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Keith frowned slightly. I furrow my brows at his reaction, confused about why he seems upset about me thinking.   
“W-what about?” I smile softly at the stutter and brush the small curls of Keith's hair behind his ear and tuck it down.   
“Just that if I had to but my life and identity in someone’s hands I would choose Spidey. I mean, as Deadpool, he’s my best friend. Of course I would never force him to tell me who he is, I was just glad that I could help him out on the roof last night. Just being able to take him back to my apartment and make sure he wasn’t passed out in the middle of nowhere made me happy.” Keith's pink lips were sitting in a soft pout, his cheeks flushed as his eyes were directed at the ground.   
“T-that’s something really serious to say.” I chuckle softly and lean back against the bookshelf.   
“Yeah. I guess it is.” I mumble, without saying anything else. Keith slouches into himself and curls my jacket around him, burying his head into the top gap the best he could. I smile gently at him before getting comfortable next to him.   
“Shhhowwwddd me foo bwac to cwass?” I stare at Keith with my eyebrows raised, before bursting out laughing. The kind of laughing where I would have dropped to the ground and smashed my head on something, laughing so hard. So I was doing the next best thing, I was curled up on my side, my hands trying to stop my ribs from exploding out of my chest because of how hard I was laughing.   
Keith comes out of his hidey hole to stare at me with a bigger pout than before, which only causes me to laugh even harder because he just looks so fucking innocent and cute. Like holy shit he looks like a fucking baby that just accidentally walked in on their parents having sex so now they are getting the sex talk at the age of nine. Nope, that’s not at all what may or may not have happened to me.   
“What’s going on back here?” I hear an unfamiliar voice but I still can’t stop myself from laughing, especially when Keith begins talking to whomever it was.   
“Sorry Miss Allura. Lance and I were having some problems with some other students and we didn’t want to start a fight so we came back here, is that okay?” Miss Allura sighs and nods, staring at me with a confused looks.   
“What happened to him?” Keith shrugs and I finally settle my laughter and watch his every movement. The slight tapping of his toes in his shoes, the flick of his nails scraping over the zip on my jacket every few moments. The pouted movements of his lips as he talks to Miss Allura.   
“I don’t actually know. I think it’s just best to not ask until he doesn’t find the situation of it funny anymore.” Keith explained and Miss Allura shrugged before walking off. “Are you okay down there, Lance?” I nod softly, tucking my arm under my head and resting it comfortably.   
“Just looking at something beautiful. I’m pretty good for now.” Keith's face lights up again and I let out more subtle and hidden laughter.   
“Y-y-you can’t just s-say those things to people!” Keith exclaims and I shrug, sitting up and leaning right into Keith's face.   
“Try saying that to me now, Handsome.” Keith tries to move his head back but he can’t so he’s stuck pressed right against me. I press both my hands on either side of Keith, trapping him against me as I press my nose to his. I watch as his eyes flick to my lips and I feel mine do the same, watching as his pink tongue peeks out and wets his soft pouty lips.   
I feel my teeth dig into my lower lip and Keith gasps softly against me. I feel my chest tighten as my heart races, as if trying to beat right out of my chest. I watch as Keith's eyes drift shut and I groan silently and press forward, our lips not yet touching when the bell rings loudly right above us, causing me to jump backwards and for Keith to jump up.   
“W-we should get to class.” Keith mumbles quietly and I nod, standing up and holding my hand out for Keith to take.   
“I won’t grab your bum!” He exclaims loudly and I laugh softly.   
“You can if you want, I won’t force you.” I shake my head as I pull the blushing boy up to his feet, tightening my jacket around his shoulders. “But come on, let’s go.” I smile at him happily.   
Keith’s P.O.V  
I take Lance’s hand with confidence and use it to pull myself up. Lance fixes my jacket— his jacket I mean and I turn my head away from the embarrassment. I begin walking as Lance's falls in step with me.   
“Is your locker far? Did you want to go to yours ahead of me?” I ask softly and Lance's shakes his head,   
“Nah, it’s just around the corner from yours. Near our English class believe it or not.” Lance admits happily. I roll my eyes as I play with the cuffs of my flannel, rolling the fabric of the clothing against each other making a weird sensation run through my fingers.   
“Then why were you running into class yesterday? You made it seem like someone was going to kill you.” Lance chuckles and wipes a laughing tear from his eye.   
“Yesterday, oh that was Pidge. I said something about reading her diary and she went crazy. Crazy Pidge is not someone you want to deal with, so, I ran of course. It then led to me breaking my back almost when I flipped over that table, but it was worth it because I got to get my hands on you again. I’m still reeling from the fact that I never noticed that you were in my English class, someone as cute as you is hard to miss, especially with that mullet.” My hand instinctively reach up to grab at the ends of my hair.   
“I-it’s not a mullet!” I shout quietly and embarrassedly. Lance chuckles and grabs the hand playing with my hair and kisses it softly, causing me to blush.   
“Hey, I never said it was a bad haircut. I just said that it makes it easy for you to find. After I ran into you in the cafeteria I couldn’t get you out of my head. I said some pretty fucked up things to Spiderman that I should never have said because it violates your rights but you were just too cute, and with Shiro I never thought I would be able to get you to be mine.” Lance's words were too much for me. I felt my body overheating and I pressed my face into Lance's chest to hide it.   
If he was talking about the words he said last night when he was trying to find where someone lived, then they were definitely to adult for me to handle. But, the way Lance was admitting to it, like he knew it was wrong, that was never something Deadpool said or would ever say. Deadpool was just too happy with himself. I guess it’s just kind of weird because Lance is apologising for something his other self said and he doesn’t even know he actually did say those things to me, but even though he doesn’t realise I know what he said— it was really nice and cute.   
“Keith, don’t tell me I broke you?” Lance chuckles and pokes my cheek softly. I growl and turn my head away from his hand, causing his chest to vibrate with his laughter. I grumble silently and rub my head against his chest. Lance’s laughs grow and I give up and pull away, moving to my locker, a huge pout on my lips.   
I unlock my locker and pull it open, grabbing my books for English and shoving my bag into my locker the best I can. Lance strides up next to me and leans on the locker next to mine.   
“Come on, Keithy Boy. You can’t act like this forever.” Lance jokes and I grumble at him.   
“Try me.” Lance smirks as I slam my locker shut and begin moving to English when an arm curls around my waist and drags me into a lean chest. My eyes widen and I blush, looking up at Lance's face which was a mere inch from mine. “L-Lance!” I exclaim loudly and try to move away from his grip but I can’t.   
Lance chuckles before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my burning cheek causing me to gasp. He keeps moving down to my neck where he bites me causing me to yelp and my legs turn to jelly.   
“Still want to fight against me?” Lance smirks and holds me up against him. I shake my head dopily and lean into Lance who chuckles at my reaction.   
“Evil—” I mumble softly and Lance laughs as he slowly starts walking us towards class.   
“Nope, you are just incredibly predicable.” I growl softly but keep moving with Lance, a part of me not wanting to pull away from his incredible warmth that was radiating from him.   
I roll my eyes but keep quiet as Lance guides me to his locker, which I forgot we had to go to, but I wasn’t expecting to see two people leaning next to it. Shouldn’t they be in class already? Were they Lance's friends?   
“Lance, where have you been? Hunk’s been so worried, I thought he was going to vomit.” The smaller one growls and I notice that it was Pidge. I relax a bit when I realised that I knew one of them but I was still worried about the giant standing next to Pidge, making her seem like an ant.   
“Sorry, we ran into some problems so we were hanging out in the library.” Lance smiles and gestures to me. “Guys, this is Keith. Keith, the shrimp is Pidge and the giant loveable lug is Hunk.” I turn to look at the two and smile weakly before dropping my gaze.   
“Wait, Keith— why are you hanging out with Lance? Oh don’t tell me you’re sleeping with him. Shiro's going to be so pissed if that’s the case!” Pidge worries and moves away from the lockers to stand in front of Lance and I. I swallow thickly and shake my head.   
“L-Lance i-i-is my f-friend.” I manage out and curl into him, using the jacket of his I was wearing to hide my face. Pidge's confrontation was too much. I never knew she was such an adult person.   
“Pidge, chillax. We’re just really close friends that want to sleep together but aren’t just yet. Isn’t that right Keith?” I growl and punch him weakly, causing him to chuckle and let go of me as he moves to his locker to get his things.   
“So wait, is this the boy you guys were talking about yesterday in English? Shiro's little brother, the one he is crazily possessive over?” Lance and Pidge nod and Hunk's gaze falls on me, causing me to blush and hide my face with my books. I don’t move as I feels Hunk's gaze leave me.   
“Look Hunk, just don’t ask about it. No one knows why Shiro is so protective over his brother and we may never know. It is their choice to tell anyone and we won’t go against their choices.” Hunk sighs. “No!” Pidge grumbles and I hear an even louder sigh afterwards.   
A locker slams shut and I scream softly and pull my books down to see Lance walking back to me. I blush and pout, looking at the ground again. I feel Lance’s hand rub my cheek softly and I unconsciously press more into the touch, causing Lance to chuckle.   
“Come on. Let’s get to class before Mr Coran does. You have to love the fact that he is always just a little bit late to class. Gives me more time to tease you.” Lance smiles and I punch him again, causing him to laugh softly as he takes my empty hand gently. “Can I walk you to class like this?” He asks squeezing it softly. I nod gently, and swallow nervously. This was going to be a long day—


	6. Chapter 6: Day One

Chapter 6: Day One  
Keith’s P.O.V  
I wasn’t in my normal seat. Because I was so late to class someone took it, but that meant it freed up the table next to Lance so Pidge took her seat over there instead, leaving me to sit next to Lance. I wasn’t too bothered, it was just weird when Mr Coran asked me why I wasn’t sitting at the front, in front of the entire class so everyone could hear.   
I was embarrassed and Lance thought it was pretty funny himself but kept himself from laughing. Mr Coran was one of the most ‘chill’ teachers in the school. His orange hair and curly moustache left a big impression on everyone, especially when he began talking about his life and forgot to teach the class. A lot of people choose him as their favourite teacher for that since they only spend half their time in class learning something important from him.   
“Hey, it’s fine right?” Lance asks softly and I turn my gaze to him.   
“What do you mean?” I turn away again and start taking down the notes on the board when a hand rests on mine, stopping my movements. I frown and turn my gaze back to Lance.   
“You sitting with us, up the back I mean. You can still see the board okay?” I cock my head confused at Lance when I notice the genuinely caring gaze on his face.   
“Of course I can. Why would I be able to?” I ask innocently and Lance sighs in relief.   
“Well I assumed you sat up the front because you couldn’t see the board properly, but I guess it was just because you are a teachers pet.” Lance chuckles and lets my hand go, upsetting me.   
“Swap seats.” I mumble softly and Lance stares at me confused.   
“Why?” My eyes widen and I shake my head.   
“I-I want to hold your hand but work at the same time. I’m left handed and you're right. I-if we swap seats you can hold my right hand.” I mumble awkwardly. I watched as Lance's face slowly turned red and I began to wonder if he was going to explode when he moved and swapped out entire chairs and then our books, before taking my right hand in his.   
“You are too cute.” He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. I smile softly before concentrating on my work again.   
I knew if I were to tell Shiro about this, I would never hear the end of it. I needed to keep this from him. Even before everything he was always worrying, but this is only going to make things worse. Now that Shiro knows I'm Spiderman and I know that Lance is Deadpool, things are going to be weird.   
I feel bad, keeping Lance out of the loop about Spiderman, but I guess I can see how true Lance's advances are on Spiderman when we go on our next patrol. But then— there’s a part of me saying that what if Lance does know. With the jokes about me punching like Spiderman, what if he does think I'm Spiderman. I mean, of course I know who he is, but what if he connects the dots and realises that I know because I saw him this morning?!   
“Keith!” A low whispered yell shocks me out of my thoughts and I turn to see Pidge ready to throw a pencil at me.   
“What?” I whisper back. Pidge sighs and relaxes in her seat, making sure Mr Coran isn’t looking before leaning over.   
“Does Shiro know about him?” I frown and turn back to Lance who is snoozing softly on my shoulder with a death grip on my hand. I shake my head softly,   
“Pidge, you can’t tell him. If he found out, I don’t know what he’d do. He’s protective over me for a reason.” Pidge frowns, a worried look on her face.   
“Keith, is he serious about you? Yesterday he was just talking about you like you were a fu—” I growl softly, cutting Pidge off.   
“I know what he said Pidge. But he’s already acting different to last night. I don’t even know what we are right now; if we are close friends or if we are d-d-dat— that thing.” I sigh softly and go back to taking notes, not wanting to talk about this with someone that is sleeping with my brother.   
Out of the corner of my eye I see Pidge staring at me before rolling her eyes and slouching in her seat, pulling out her phone and begin playing on it. I frown at her actions, but it was not in me to dob her in.   
I muffle a laugh when some kid up front the front accidentally sends Mr Coran into a life story memory, which generally translates to the rest of class being cancelled. I feel Lance move on my shoulder and I drop my gaze to him.   
“Hey.” I mumble softly and Lance groans sleepily. I smile softly as Lance moves further into my neck and I move to accommodate his movements, loving the feeling of him against my skin when a soft kiss is placed on my neck.   
I gasp sharply and move to pull away but I was stuck against him, his spare hand somehow managing to wrap itself around my waist without me realising. I feel Lance's lips curl into a smirk and I hold back a shudder.   
“You were caught by Deadpool, Baby. No escaping me now.” Lance purrs softly as my body shakes at the thought of being controlled by Deadpool, a brand new thought for me to wash out of my head when I return home.   
“S-stop being silly, Lance.” I manage out and turn my head to Lance as best I can, forcing him to pull away from my neck and stare directing at me.   
I swallow thickly as I get lost in Lance's eyes, the cerulean blue of Lance's eyes making me see the clear ocean waves from the beach I once visited with Mum and Shiro when I was— when I was younger. My chest heaves heavily and I force my tears to not show, but it was too late, he noticed.   
“K-Keith— are you okay? Is something the matter?” I shake my head softly and lower it.   
“Y-you’re eyes.” I mumble softly, counting to myself to keep my breathing in control. I watch as Lance becomes confused and he cocks his head.   
“W-what about my eyes?” He stumbles over his words slightly and I laugh gently.   
“They remind me of the ocean. And I guess if I ever look at the ocean again, I may only see you.” I watch Lance as his face becomes a deep shade of red, seemingly nearing purple and my eyes widened worriedly when I feel a tap on my shoulder from Pidge. I turn to her slowly,   
“So what did you do, poison him? Or did you just decide to stick with breaking him, cause, not to be a pain, but I need someone to utterly destroy in Mario Kart this weekend, and if you broke my best friend, you kind of owe me a new one.” Pidge grumbles staring at Lance with a grossed out look on her face.   
“I d-didn’t do anything. I-I-I just told him that his eyes remind me of the ocean and that if I see the ocean again, I might only see him.” Pidge laughs softly and shakes her head.   
“Make sense. The guy is a major flirt but when it comes to someone cute flirting with him, he loses his goddamn fricken mind.” Pidge scoffs and leans back into her chair and playing on her phone a bit more openly than before.   
I swallow and turn back to Lance who was slowly returning to a normal colour and I squeeze his hand comfortingly. When I feel a gently squeeze back I stare into Lance's eyes when I am suddenly tugged against his body, his hand landing on my thigh, his lips on my neck again, nibbling softly causing me to gasp and grip at Lance's shirt the best I could.   
“Honestly, you are so fucking innocent that some of the things you do are so fucking perfect that you don’t even know how much you're turning me on right now. Like holy fucking shit, I could take you home right after this class finishes and never let you leave. I would trap you in my bed and ravish you until you don’t know who you are anymore. I would fuck you so hard and much that you wouldn’t be able to walk and would have to rely on me to do everything for you.” Lance groans as he squeezes my thigh and bites my neck particularly roughly, causing a semi-loud moan to slip past my lips into the noisy classroom.   
Lance chuckles softly and kisses and licks over his bite before pulling back and nudging my cheek with his nose. I whimper softly and press more into Lance’s touch, craving the feeling that was building inside of me.   
“W-what are you doing to me?” I choke out and Lance purrs softly biting on my cheek, causing me to laugh softly.   
“Making you mine, and making sure everyone knows you're mine.” I make a sound, similar to a cat being kicked as my body warms.   
“L-Lance!” I screech nervously. Lance only smiles as his hand moves to brush over the bite on my neck, causing me to shiver at the sensation.   
“Yes, my Love.” He purrs out softly, his eyes darkening causing my pulse to race.   
“I-I-I don’t know h-how any of this goes.” I mumble softly and Lance laughs, pulling our intertwined hands to his lips and kissing them softly.   
“Then how about I take you out on a date after school. We can check out the new Ice Cold parlour down near Garrison Road.” Lance offers softly and I smile in return, my cheeks warm.   
“I’d like that.” Lance's smile grows.   
“Then it’s a date.”   
*********************   
What have I done? I can’t do this! I don’t know how to go on a date with someone! I’ve never even been asked on a date before! Am I supposed to pay? We’re both guys?! Does this mean I'm the girl since I'm shorter?! Am I supposed to ki—   
“Keith!” I scream loudly and lash around to hit the person behind me, scaring myself when I see it was only Shiro. I let out a big breath of relief and relax.   
“Sorry, I’m panicky right now.” Shiro chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.   
“That’s fine. Look, I know you said you didn’t want anyone to know about Mum and how you wanted things to be normal for a bit before we have to deal with everything, but I have a date with Pidge tonight. She asked me on a double date with her friend, Lance. Will you be okay by yourself at home?” I freeze when I realise something. I was going on a date with Lance. Pidge made it a double date.   
“S-so you're going to the Ice Cold parlour too.” I swallow thickly and bite my lip as I wait for the response.   
“Yeah, how did you— Oh Keith. Don’t tell me you’re Lance's date.” I shrink slightly.   
“I’m not Lance's date— Sorry Shiro, it’s just, he asked and I think I really like him and I get along with him and I—” Shiro sighs and I stop talking.   
“So I can take it he’s the one who left the marks on your neck.” I wince and nod. I wasn’t stupid. I’ve read enough books and seen enough shows to know that what Lance was doing to me was going to leave a mark, or ten.   
“I-it was just that. W-we didn’t— haven’t kissed yet. He was just playing around in Mr Coran’s class.” Shiro sighs again and rubs his forehead.   
“Well, I guess I can’t keep you safe forever. Just, with what happened when you were younger, I just worry about anyone touching you.” I frown grimly and sigh.   
“I know. But it’s just— I don’t feel it when he’s touching me. I don’t hear the words, and Shiro, it took me years to stop hearing them when I moved in with you and Mum. Every time either of you would touch me I would hear it, hear him.” Shiro growls softly and pulls me into a tight hug, stroking my head caringly.   
“For once in my life, Shiro, I feel normal.” I choke out and Shiro quietly sings a lullaby in Japanese. I hum along with him softly, not being able to sing the words myself.   
“It’s okay, Keith. Truly, it is. But any funny business on the date and I will be removing his fingers from his body.” I roll my eyes and push Shiro's chest softly.   
“Are you driving, Pidge?” Shiro chuckles and nods.   
“When aren’t I driving her somewhere?” I laugh with him and close my locker and sigh nervously.   
“Takashi, what if I mess up?” Shiro's careful watch turns worried and he frowns.   
“You won’t. From the sound of this boy, he loves everything about you. Trust me, I had to spend all of lunch listen to Pidge complain about how much Lance talks about your hips and ass. And that, is a conversation I can never remove from my mind, as much as I wish I could. I do not need to be hearing about my brothers ass like that, thank you very much.” I snort and shake my head.   
“I’ll see you soon then I guess.” Shiro nods and ruffles my hair before walking off.   
“See ya soon, Little Bro!” I growl at him and fix my hair the best I can.   
“Wow, who know the birds nest could get worse. And Little Bro, really? That’s the best he can come up with?”   
“It’s not a birds nest.” I grumble and turn to face Lance who was laughing softly, leaning against the lockers a few feet away.   
“No, it’s a mullet.” He cackles and leaps over to me. “Ready to go?” I nod softly.   
“How are we getting there?” Lance blushes softly.   
“Do you mind if we use your bike? My car is at home since school is walking distance.” I nod softly and smile at him.   
“I only have one helmet. I-is that okay?” Lance shrugs and pushes off of the locker, holding his out to me.   
“As long as you are safe and wearing it, I don’t care.” My face flushes and I grab his hand and begin dragging him to the office to collect my helmet.   
“You are so cheesy, McClain.” I grumble as we walk.   
Once we get to the office, I suffer through the curious looks off the office ladies and random teachers alike. I just wanted to avoid Assistant Principle Zarkon. From what I heard he was a huge homophobe and I didn’t want to deal with that.   
I bid the office ladies goodbye and dragged Lance out of there as fast as I could, climbing into my bike after shoving my bag into my holder. I set my helmet on my lap as I turn my gaze to Lance.   
“Who knew you were such a ladies man?” I grumble and pout, my cheeks red. Lance awe’s and takes my cheek in his hand, his thumb rubbing over my lower lip, causing me to worry and bite down on it. Lance growls softly and climbs on the bike behind me suddenly.   
“Hurry up and drive before I change my mind from taking you to my house and doing what I said before.” I gasp gently when I feel all of Lance press against me, and when I say all, I mean including— that.   
I steady my breathing as my body becomes overwhelmed with a feeling I was becoming all too used to, lust. I swallow thickly, my eyes fluttering as my hands drop to rest on Lance’s thighs, causing the muscles to tense under them. I bite my lip to hold in a groan from the sensation and keep in control of myself.   
“K-Keith, a-are you okay?” I groan in response and curl my body over Lance's, opening access to my neck.   
“I want more.” I purr out lustfully, taking Lance's hand in mine and setting it on my thigh, my mind becoming hazy. Lance growls softly.   
“Keith, I am holding myself back a lot right now. We can’t just—” I cut him off,   
“We can.” I growl, my hand reaching up to force Lance to my neck, my grip on his hair, tight as I grind softly on the bike when I get an idea.   
With my free hand I pull out my keys and start up my bike, the vibrations running through my body with Red’s first purr and I hear Lance groan and bite on my neck and I moan softly, my body melting.   
“Keith, we’re supposed to go on a date.” I whine loudly and turn to face Lance when I suddenly come to my senses.   
My eyes widen and I force my way off my bike, helmet clattering to the ground as I wrap my arms around my body and curl into myself. Lance swears softly and turns the bike off before climbing off himself and moving to me, pulling me into his arms.   
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” I sob out into his chest, shaking my head.   
“Don’t be sorry. It’s just, I don’t have good restraint and I want to do this relationship the right way for as long as we can before doing things like that. I mean, I’ve been dying to kiss you. Seeing those pink lips of yours, they stem many, many thoughts for me, but most of all I want to kiss them so fucking bad.” I calm down slightly, sniffing from the snot forming in my nose from crying.   
“Lance, I want to kiss you too. B-but I'm not a good— I don’t know— I’ve never—” Lance stops me there,   
“I know, Keith. Pidge explained to me that you were more innocent than a flower. She said that Shiro prevented anyone from even touching you even mutually, no handshakes anything. But hey, guess what, you’re a male, you’re bound to have some pent up hormones inside of you, and as much as I know what that feels like, I don’t, because I have ways of relief, one of them, believe it or not is being Deadpool.” I stare up at Lance in shock.   
“Really? I mean, I’ve never really t-touched myself there but y-you can do it by being Deadpool?” I asked confused and Lance laughs.   
“No, not like that. When I'm moving through the streets as Deadpool, things are different. I feel free, like I’ve been released. I can be myself more openly than ever and I use up a lot of energy so I'm not as eager to do things like that.” I nod in understanding and Lance smiles softly. “Feel a bit better now?” I nod again and snuggle into Lance.   
“So you want to take this slow?” Lance laughs softly and shakes his head.   
“No. I want to take this at the pace you want to. If you want to go slow, we go slow. If you want fast, I can handle that. If you want anything, I will do anything for you.” I screech softly at the raw emotions radiating off of Lance and I swallow thickly.   
“Thank you.” I mumble softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek in one hand before leaning up and placing a gently kiss on the other. After the action I leap what seems like a mile away before climbing onto my bike, picking up my helmet. “R-ready to go?”   
I watch Lance as he nods dopily, climbing onto the back of the bike and sliding his arms around my waist. I relax softly into the touch before tugging my helmet on and starting Red up again, this time, not hazed by lust.   
“Sorry Baby Girl, let’s roll.” I smile and zoom off out of the school parking lot, heading nowhere for now.


	7. Chapter 7: First Date, or More?

**_ Chapter 7: First Date, or More? _ **

Keith’s P.O.V

We parked a few blocks away from the parlour, just so we could have the walk to and from it to spend together properly. I know it was a stupid idea, but the thought of it just felt nice; that and I had a feeling Shiro would wail on Lance for not driving me here.

“So, do you like ice cream much?” I chuckle softly and shake my head,

“I can’t actually eat it. I’m lactose intolerant.” I watch as Lance's face grows in horror, as I bite back my laugh.

“Holy shit fuck, Keith! Why didn’t you say something sooner?! You don’t just agree to go on a date to somewhere where you can’t actually even eat the food, that just isn’t right! Dude, why would you even thing about being so nice?! Fucking hell!” I watch Lance as he continues going on his tangent when I grab his shoulder gently,

“Lance. They have sorbet. It’s not dairy. And besides, I can eat the ice cream if I want, I just have to deal with the consequences later on.” I chuckle softly and I watch as Lance realises what I was doing. I stare at him with a smile on my face as I watch his smirk grow. My eyes widen and my natural instincts screamed to run.

“YOu little—!” Lance leaped at me and I screamed out playfully and began running to the parlour, hoping the publicity would hold Lance's reactions at bay. I listened as Lance laughed whilst running after me.

I see the parlour in my sights when arms wrap around my waist and cuddle me against a familiar body, pressing me softly against the wall.

“Gotcha.” Lance whispers into my ear and I laugh loudly and wiggle in his grip.

“Cheater.” I joke and he laughs, shaking his head, pulling away slightly and holding his hand out to me. I smile softly and take it gently curling my fingers around his, feeling comfortable in his touch.

“I do what I need to get what I want.” I roll my eyes as Lance's holds open the door for me as we walk in.

Ice Cold was a new franchise but it was already doing well for itself. They already have a few hundred stores over the state and we doing quite well, but I was curious to know if they would beat the ice cream place Mum used to get our stuff from. I swallow thickly at the thought.

“Pidge, Shiro, I didn’t know you guys were going to be here today. Are you on a date too?” I turn my gaze to see Shiro and Pidge sitting in a booth together. The couple looks at us and nod.

“Yeah, we wanted to see if this place is as good at the reviews say they are.” Shiro says and I frown confused.

“But didn’t you say—” I shut up when Pidge glares at me, something scary. I swallow thickly and grip onto Lance tighter.

“Well, why don’t we all sit together? Have you guys ordered your ice cream yet?” Pidge and Shiro shake their heads, holding up their menu. Oh my god, how many different ice cream flavours can you have to have a menu that big?!

“Come sit with us. I’d like to get to know you, Lance.” I watch Shiro carefully. I knew that look. He set this date up with Pidge so that he would have a reason to spy on me and Lance on our d-date.

God, I still feel funny saying that word. I move with Lance as he guides us into the booths seats, with me on the edge, and him sitting next to Pidge, Shiro on the other end of the curved booth.

“So, Lance, what are yo—” Lance unintentionally cut Shiro off,

“How about we pick food first, and then we can talk.” It wasn’t a question. My body shuddered slightly when I realised that Lance was using his Deadpool voice. You don’t argue with the Deadpool voice. You don’t argue with Deadpool, period.

“Don’t forget, that’s my brother.” I lean over and whisper into Lance's ear, causing his body to relax slightly.

“Doesn’t mean he isn’t interrupting our date.” He grumbles and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me tight into his side. I sigh softly, rolling my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

“Suck it up.” I grumble and open the menu, letting Lance stare at it too.

“I’d rather suck you.” I hiss softly and breathe deeply to calm myself down.

“You’re evil.”

“And you’re cute.” Lance shoots back and I can’t respond after that. I scan the menu slowly, and my eyes widen as I slowly realise how many different flavours this place supplies. And they have so much sorbet too. Normally, most places only have three or four flavours, but this place has at least a dozen, and most are made on location too.

“What are you having, Keith? You have a lot more options than normal.” I look over at Shiro across the table and I take a deep breath in.

“I think I might have the watermelon and banana sorbet. I’ll stick with something familiar for now.” Shiro's eyes widen and he looks away.

“Okay. I'm going to go up and order for Pidge and I.” Shiro launches out of his seat and over to the counter.

“I’ll go order too and keep him company. I’ll be back in a minute.” Lance squeezes over me and out of the booth and I let out a shaky breath.

“What’s that about, Keith? And don’t even think about lying to me, I’ll know.” I turn to Pidge and launch over, covering her mouth, my flannel covering my hand.

“Don’t tell anyone!” I half yell at her. I watch her eyes widen and nod rapidly. I let out a shaky breath again and pull my hand away. “It was my mother’s favourite flavour. She always used to let me have it when I had finished mine and still wanted more.” Pidge frowned.

“But why is that much a big deal?” I scanned the floor and watch Shiro and Lance ordering.

“Do you watch the news often? Last night to be specific, maybe this morning.” Pidge nods softly when her eyes slowly widen.

“Shirogane— but that’s—?” I nod at her.

“Our Mum. We aren’t telling people it’s us. Believe it or not, but there are a lot of Shirogane’s in New York. They made it public on the news, due to the state of the serial killer but other than that, no one knows it’s us.” Pidge nods softly and her gaze floats to Shiro.

“That’s why he agreed to the date. Originally it was because I wanted to spy on you and Lance but when I said to Shiro that we needed some together time he agreed. He’s really hurting, isn’t he?” I nod softly and move back to my original seat.

“Yeah, but he won’t tell you. Just let it come out in his own time.” Lance runs back over to us and half leaps back over me to get to his seat, sliding down in the booth. “You know I could have gotten up right?” Lance shrugs.

“I don’t think princess’ should be forced to move for anybody.” Lance smirks and I punch him weakly. “You still punch like Spiderman.” He comments and Shiro stares at me. I shake my head,

“And I said I don’t care.” I nudge him softly and he wraps his arms around me again. “Where’s the ice cream?” I ask, wondering where the missing dessert was.

“There was going to be a wait on it because someone had to go and order half the—” Shiro was talking when Lance cut him off again.

“They make it fresh, so it needs to defrost a bit before they can serve it!” Lance jumped in and interrupted. I pout softly, wanting to eat now. Lance groaned softly and covered his face with his hands.

“Wance— want the ice cream.” I heard Shiro stifling a laugh. He thinks it’s funny now that I’m using the cutesy face against him. I remember the first I used it against Shiro. It made me laugh the hardest I had in a long time before then.

Shiro had a friend over, and I was bored but I was too scared to ask to play and get rejected, so I put on the cutest voice I could muster. Shiro then proceeded to throw his controller across the room and through himself over the back of the couch in shock while his friend just stared at me confused; before proceeding to ask ‘Do we have to say yes—?’ with a soft and scared voice.

I watched Lance sputter over his words and turn to Pidge and Shiro for help, but Pidge was busy making sure Shiro didn’t fall out of the booth from laughter. My pout deepened and my eyes grew sad as Lance didn’t respond to me.

“Lance— why won’t you look at me?” I ask softly, leaning over to him, my hand resting on the small area of booth in-between Lance's legs. Lance shivered and turned his gazer back to me.

“What are you doing, Kitten?” He asked softly, his voice lowering as he moved closer to me. I frown innocently and look up at him through my lashes.

“I want my sorbet.” I mumble softly and Lance growls gently.

“We are in front of your brother, do you really want to do this right now?” Lance hisses into my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. I swallow thickly and bite down on my lip, moving my hand to sit on Lance's leg.

“I don’t know what I want.” I smile and pull away suddenly. Lance growls and before I can laugh at Shiro I am yanked back to Lance, but this time into his lap. The darker skinned boy pulls me directly on top of him and I cry out confused.

“You want to play dirty, I can do that too.” He hisses into my ear, licking the shell before pulling back.

Lance’s P.O.V

I think I would have liked to know I was dating the devil, but I guess today is just full of surprises.

I watch Shiro from the corner of my eye as I interact with Keith, my arms, tight like a viper around the boy. Keith huffed from my lap, a pout forcing his full, pink lips out further, forcing me to hold in my groan from the sight.

“Wance— where’s my sorbet? I’m hungry.” Keith whines, leaning into my ear. My lips curl as I hiss, my pant tightening rapidly.

“You sure you know what you’re hungry for, Kitten?” I watch as Keith blushes yet again, before shrugging,

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m hungry for what’s behind the counter, or maybe I’m hungry for what’s under my hand?” I stare at Keith for a moment before I feel his hand rest on my crotch and my eyes widen as I shove Keith back into his seat before launching from the table.

“G-go— toilet— I’ll be back!” I yell to the group before running to the bathroom, slamming the door open and locking myself in a cubicle.

I sigh loudly as I lean against the door, chest heaving as I forced myself to try and calm down. I thought I was on a date with a virgin, what the actual fuck?! I growled as I tried to force the party in my fucking pants to go down, but it refused.

“L-lance— I’m sorry about before— I didn’t mean to upset you.” Keith’s soft voice echoes through the bathroom and I sigh his voice not helping my problem.

“Look Keith, it wasn’t you okay? Well no, it was, but not in the way you think. I’m just— fuck, Keith you’re just really fucking cute okay?!” I open the door and step out to face Keith, who was standing there anxiously.

“Then why did you run away?” I looked at the ground ashamed. I guess I did kinda run away.

“Because I’m a selfish, horny teenager that was about to cream my pants like a fucking thirteen-year-old!” I half yell at the other, my face burning. I watch as Keith’s face lit up— how on earth does that make him happy?!

“So, you liked it?” Keith asked attentively and I nodded. Is he really that insecure that he would think that I didn’t like him like that.

“Keith, fucking hell, I love everything about you. Every little part of you makes me really happy and all I want to do is have sex with you all day, but I know I can’t do that because this is only our first date, and as much as I am not normally attached to people in the way I am with you, I want us to be a real relationship, not just having you be a notch on a bedpost, not that I do that or anything, but I am serious about you and being with you. I like you a lot, Keith!” I blurted out. Not my shining moment, confessing in a bathroom of an ice cream shop, but it could have been worse.

“I like you a lot too, Lance. Look, things in the past haven’t always been the best for me, and things have happened that have left me a little worse for wear, but with you I can forget all of that, and just be happy. Trust me, it’s a new sensation for me too, but I think together we can work through all of our problems, how does that sound?” Keith walks up to me, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I think that sounds really nice right about now.” I smile back, moving to meet the boy half way, my hand reaching out to take his. “So, uh— is it okay if I kiss you then? If we are going to be together?” Keith blushes and laughs, nodding softly.

“Yeah, just don’t forget I don’t know how to kiss people so I expect you to teach me.” I blush back at Keith and nod softly.

“Of course. But I am not letting you have your first kiss in a toilet.” I blurt, stopping myself from kissing, my previous situation forgotten about. I watch as Keith’s eyes widen and he looks around before laughing. The sensation was contagious as I began laughing with the other as I guided him out of the bathroom and back to the booth where our ice cream was waiting for us.

“All sorted out?” Shiro asks carefully, almost glaring at me, whilst giving kind eyes to Keith.

“Yeah. We figured our shit out.” Keith laughs, grabbing his spoon and having a mouthful of his sorbet. I smile at him as I begin to eat my own ice cream, settled happily in the seat next to Keith.

“So, what are you guy going to do after this?” I asked the other couple as they ate from their shared ice cream bowl. Shiro shrugged and Pidge pushed her glasses up her face.

“Well I was hoping Shiro would come over and play some video games with me—” Shiro cut his girlfriend off,

“And get my ass kicked by your cheating ass, no way!” He exclaimed jokingly. I watched as Keith rolled his eyes as the couple, devouring his sorbet.

“Just go Shiro. I might just hang out at Lance’s and play some games with him, or he can come over and we can game.” Shiro frowns before sighing.

“I guess I can let my ass get kicked a few times tonight.” Pidge cheered happily from her seat next to Shiro as she took one of his hands in hers; her face bright red from the action. Shiro watched his lover carefully, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. I smiled at the couple, and turned to Keith who was watching his brother with a smile on his face.

“Well I guess that settles it for everyone, Keith will come over to mine for some games, and Shiro will go to Pidge’s, and both households must remain PG for the sake of the readers!” I announce to the group, not backing down as they stared at me oddly.

“You get used to it. He acts like there’s some magical fourth wall around us and he just like to break it.” Pidge explains to the others, shaking her head in mocking shame at me. I just shrug and snuggle into Keith.

“Okay— well I guess Pidge and I will just leave you two to it then. I’ll see you at home later tonight, okay Keith?” Keith nods and waves goodbye to Shiro and Pidge, leaving the pair of us finally alone on our date.

“You know they were just here to spy on us, right?” Keith mumbles around the red spoon in his mouth.

“Yeah, I figured as much. Pidge rarely eats ice cream.” Keith stares at me blankly and I shrug. “What? I knew neither of them trusted me with you, and turns out I’m not the only one who has naughty thoughts.” I laugh, finishing my ice cream happily.

Keith rolls his eyes, eating the rest of his sorbet before looking up at me. “Wanna head back your place?” I smile and nod waiting for Keith to exit the booth.

I climb out after him, wrapping my arm around his waist and guiding us out of the shop, back down the streets we walked to get here.

“Wait, Lance don’t we have to pay?” I laughed, kissing Keith’s head as I kept us moving.

“I paid for the ice cream when I went up and ordered. I didn’t want you trying to stop me or try to pay for yourself. It’s a date silly.” Keith huffs and turns his head from me.

“That’s just being mean.” I roll my eyes with a smile on my lips as I turn us down another street.

“That’s called being a good date, thank you very much.” I correct the other as we stop at his bike.

“Hey Lance?” I turn to stare at Keith who was wearing a deep blush.

“What’s up?” I ask, keeping my gaze gentle on the other, who suddenly moved into my space before I could think, connecting our lips for just a moment before pulling away. Wait— what?


	8. Chapter 8: Guess I forgot to Mention...

**_ Chapter 8: Guess I forgot to mention...  _ **

Keith’s P.O.V 

My face flushed with embarrassment from my action. I guess a part of me just wanted to get it over and done with. I never really thought it would be so easy to kiss lance like that. But I guess after the conversation we had in the bathroom and the way he reacted to my special voice, I guess I just felt more confident in myself to do what I wanted and kiss Lance.

His face was still red when I slipped my hand into his, holding onto him tightly. I was scared that I was going to run away from him if I was given the chance, but a part of me doesn’t want to do that. I want to stay by Lance’s side for a long as I can. He makes me feel better about myself.

I don’t hear those voices that have tormented me for so long. I feel free for once in my life, ever since leaving my father’s house. I don’t feel restricted by the way my body is, or by the way my thoughts forced me to think of people. That everyone was against me. But now, more of me knows that isn’t true, and I’m willing to believe that, even if it is only for a short time.

“Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you whenever I want now?” Lance’s voice breaks through my thoughts, halting them as I changed what I was thinking. My body warmed at the thought of kissing Lance again. Although our first kiss was fleeting, I was fine with that. I was fine with his touch, almost anywhere on my body.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” I laugh lightly and squeeze Lance’s hand reassuringly. I feel the warmth of his touch creep up my arm, heading straight for my heart. Why couldn’t I have had this earlier in my life... well, I guess I had to wait around for Lance to be available, and if I thought about it deeper, I’ve been his friend for years, and he doesn’t even know; he doesn’t even realize the reason why I know who he is.

A part of me yearns to tell him, but I already told Shiro, even if I wasn’t planning to. Wait, what if he rejects me once he finds out I'm Spiderman? What if I don’t tell Lance and it slips out from Shiro if he thinks I’ve told Lance? What if Lance tells me to stop being Spiderman?!

I can’t let that happen. I need to find the man who killed my mother and get my revenge. I can’t let this go on any longer. The more people this man kills, the more people who will be left with giant holes in their hearts, more people who will have to bury the ones they love— more dead bodies— more horror— more—

“Keith!” I yelp, turning my gaze to Lance, who was staring at me with worried eyes. “Are you okay? You stopped walking and started breathing really oddly. Is it about that killer?” I whimpered, my throat closing up as I moved away from Lance, pressing my back against the cold brick of the wall I landed against.

“L-Lance— I’m really scared. Of so many things, and there’s things I can’t tell you yet, and there’s stuff that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell you, just because I am so scared that you won’t be able to accept me for who I am and the things in my past are dark, and not really good, but I like you so much, and the thought of losing you over such stupid little things would absolutely break my heart and Lance, holy shit, you are just amazing, I thought that since you were Deadpool you would be constantly making those stupid perverted bad jokes you love so much, and those dumb races you like making up because you know that I will always lose them—”

“Keith, what are you—?” I didn’t stop. I couldn’t. It was all just exploding out of me at a pace that I just couldn’t stop.

“— because I always get distracted helping people and shit like that. But then Takashi just knows stuff and it’s not like I can control what he does and doesn’t know, but he’s my brother, it’s not like I can just keep my entire life from him and then when he does find out, I can’t just go and lie about it!” I felt Lance press his lips to mine and I froze, my entire brain melting at the sensation.

Lance didn’t pull away after I stopped talking, if anything he started moving his lips against mine. I inhaled sharply and cautiously moved my lips back against Lance’s, my upper lip getting caught between his with every matched movement we made. I whimpered when he pulled away, my body warm again.

“I guess the name Red should be replaced with Spidey, huh?” I froze again, my eyes not moving from Lance as I tried to get a read on him, but it was impossible, his warm eyes held no emotion, face solid as his lips wore no smile, but a straight, thin line.

“How did you—?” Lance frowns when I start speaking, causing my words to become caught in my throat, only the first few escaping.

“When I took you home the night of the murder, I suspected after I held your hand without the gloves. It was the same cold, soft feeling. Then after you called me Pooly, I became more suspicious. Then Takashi, the finally connection. You called out his name when you slept, and you said it again just before. Takashi Shirogane. It’s took me a while figure that one out, I’ll admit.” I shook my head. It’s impossible, I just confessed to Lance about people Spiderman, and I didn’t even say it. I said stupid, little thing. Things that only someone who spends almost every night with Deadpool would know.

“I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you one day, I swear. But I was just thinking about what it would do to us if you ever found out about who I was, and I just care about you so fricken much and good god Lance, could you be any more of a pain in my ass?!” Lance smiled at me softly.

“I don’t care, Keith. You are who you are.” I tensed up, my mind running millions of scenarios through it to try and understand the events that were occurring in front of me right now.

“Lance— I don’t understand. Why aren’t you mad at me right now? I kept something from you, something huge at that. I’ve been lying about who I am and how I knew who you were. We are supposed to keep our identities a secret, that’s just the natural law of being a superhero—” Lance pressed his hand against my mouth, effectively silencing me.

“Keith, I’m furious that you didn’t tell me. But I understand why you didn’t. Yes, I know I broke the rules when I stupidly let you find out who I was, but now I understand you better. You know that keeping who we are a secret is safer for everyone around us. If people knew who we were, and found the people we care about; I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back, I’d kill so many people, just to avenge a single scratch on my friends, the people who are my family. If someone hurt Hunk and Pidge, I would see red, but if someone hurt you? I would tear them limb from limb, while they’re alive, just to watch them cry and scream out in pain for even laying a finger on you. You are my life, Keith, and I don’t care if the world finds out who I am, if it means I get to keep you safe.” My heart jumped at Lance’s words. I never knew that I meant so much to him already. Lance’s hand slowly drifted away from my mouth.

“Lance, I can’t lose anyone else. I lost my mother, one of the only few people that truly cared for me. If I lose you, if you die, I won’t ever be able to handle it.” Lance chuckles, as if trying to reassure me. “Lance, I’m serious. I won’t ever be able to come back from the place I know I will go if I lose you. You mean so much more to me than you understand and would ever be able to think possible.” Lance's soft smile vanishes.

“What did ‘They’ do to you, Keith—? Why won’t you tell me what happened to you back then?” I whimpered, my gaze dropping to the ground as I felt my chest tightening, breaths coming out laboured and too quick.

“Lance, I can’t Shiro and Mum only knew because the cops told them. I’ve never said the words out loud. Not ever, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to.” Lance's frown grew, but he nodded in understanding.

“It’s okay. Shit like that must be horrible. But Keith, you never have to worry about losing me. I’m basically invincible remember. And in class when I flipped over the table, I may or may not have actually broken my back and I was forced to wait for it to heal before I could use your help to get up.” I gasped, my hands checking over Lance.

“Lance! You can’t just— oh. I see what you mean. Look, just because you can heal from bullet shots and broken bones in just moments, what if someone dumped you in a vat of acid and just melted you away?!” Lance laugh softly, grabbing the both of my hands and raising them to his face, cupping his cheeks with them.

“Keith, why on earth would that ever happen? Is that what you think about when you’re alone? Ways to kill Deadpool? Guess I should have been more worried about Spidey than I thought.” Lance jokes, his perfect teeth shining in the sun as he smiled at me.

I roll my eyes, hands in the perfect location to attack. I smirk as my cup shaped hands turn into pinching fingers, gripping onto Lance's cheeks and tugging roughly, causing the taller boy to cry out in pain and try to move away, but I was sure to keep my grip on him.

“You are a stupid, little boy, aren’t you?” Lance laughs and squirms in his attempt to pull away.

“Fine, I am! I am! Just let me go!” I laugh loudly and release Lance's now deeply red cheeks, finger marks pressed into the skin causing me to snigger at the sight. “Fuckin’ evil little shit.” Lance mumbles ‘under his breath’, but I roll my eyes and nudge him playfully. Lance's smile finally returns and he nudges me back before pulling me tightly against him, turning and pressing me against the wall, forcing my head into his neck, holding me there.

“Lance— what’s going on?” Lance sighs and keeps me there.

“Just a few people that I’m not on good terms with. I don’t want them to see your face, that will cause trouble for you in the future.” I nod against Lance's shoulder, letting myself be basically suffocated just to appease my stupid boyf— wait. Is he my boyfriend? I think I need to ask, or do I wait for him to actually ask me to be his boyfriend—? No. I’ll just ask once we get back to Lance's house and play video games. He said he was serious about me, so that means a relationship, right?

“Okay, it’s safe. Lets just hurry up and get to your bike. I want to get home before I need to start a fight.” I nod and grab onto Lance's hand, dragging him along the street and towards my bike.

“Lance— why do so many people chase you and want to hurt you? What do you do to them that makes them want to do that to you?” Lance sighs, squeezing my hand tighter.

“Most of them have girlfriends which flirt with me, and of course I play along but then I find out the fun way that they are in a relationship and I am then being ganged up on. And I don’t actually sleep with people if I know they’re in a relationship, so then it pisses the girls off and they start rumours about me doing perverted things to them, even though I wouldn’t touch them with a ten-foot pole.” I frown as we pull up at the bike.

“You can tell me the rest back at your house. For now, lets just drive safely. So, no wandering hands and no getting distracted, okay?” Lance chuckles and nods, climbing onto the bike after myself. I tug my helmet on and fasten it, starting up Red before turning my head back to Lance.

“So, uh— where do you live—?”

*

Lance jumps off of the bike the moment we pull up at his apartment and begins waving his hands about as I stare at the building I awe.

“Look, when my parents died they left me a lot of money and this apartment building since we owned it, and I just started living in a room because it was easier than living at home where all those memories were—” I cut Lance off,

“Your parents died?” Lance freezes and nods.

“Umm, yeah. Last year. Car accident, they slid across black ice and wrapped around a tree when they were driving back from dropping my brother off at the airport. No— we were driving back from the airport. I was in the car.” I stop for a moment and think. Deadpool showed up in town about a year ago—

“That’s how you discovered your healing abilities.” I gasp in shock. Lance nods, a grim look on his face. “Hey, we don’t have to talk about it. I’m good at procrastinating.” I joke softly, wanting to help get Lance off the subject of his parents and his abilities.

Lance shrugs sadly, fists clench as they hang down by his sides. I frown and reach my hands out, taking both of his into my hold and rubbing my thumbs across his knuckles until his hands relaxed, fingers twining with my own, gripping onto them gently.

“Are you okay?” Lance shook his head, grip tightening for a moment before letting up.

“I’m never was, and a part of me wonders if I ever will be. I should have died in that car, I shouldn’t have survived. I wonder that if maybe I was in the front seat, Mum or Dad could have survived, but I will never know. I dream of those things, praying that it was me instead of them.” I frown and rest my head against Lance's chest, listening to his heartbeat, the rush of the sound making me frown.

“I trust you, Lance. Truly I do, more than I thought I would ever be able to trust anyone. Maybe its because I’ve known you for a year already and that I know you will always have my back, and I know there’s something you aren’t telling me, just like I am not telling you something about me, but I will never treat you differently because of this fact. I understand your pain. It hurts so much, and I don’t think I will ever get over my mother’s death, but I will never pity you for the sake of your emotions. You are too strong.” Lance smiled weakly and gripped my hands tightly.

“Why are you so perfect, Keith?” I laugh and shake my head.

“We both know how wrong you are about that statement.” Lance chuckles and kisses my forehead softly.

“You are in my eyes.” I smiled at Lance,

“Ready for those games?” I stare into Lance's eyes and watch as my smile curls into a smirk.

***


	9. Chapter 9: Who's on the Bottom?

Chapter 9: Who's on the bottom? 

Lance's P.O.V 

Keith was perfect, no matter what he said, he was fucking perfect! When I accidentally confessed about my parents, I was expecting the sympathy and shame I was accustomed to, but he wasn't like that. 

He didn't even brush it off. He understood that it was hard for me to talk about, and that resonated in me. I was never letting this boy go, ever. And I mean that. He was perfect for me. 

I watched as he hummed to himself lightly as we rode up the elevator to my floor. I held back my smile, as not to attract his attention while I watched him with his mannerisms. His hands twisted with the belt loops of his jeans, no belt in them leaving the holes wider and easier to pull. 

Every few moments, Keith's gaze would drop to me and I would be forced to look away, but the smile on his face every time he caught me made it okay. Keith's gaze moved away again and I slipped an inch closer to the other boy, my hands sneaking and grabbing one of Keith's back belt loops and tugged him against my body in the empty elevator. 

"Lance?!" Keith squeaked and I laughed, my body shaking from his reaction. I pull myself together, a smirk gracing my lips yet again as I walk the pair of us against the wall. I watch as Keith's expression changes into that of a trapped animal, and as much as I loved seeing him like that, I want to see the other side of him. The one he showed in the ice cream parlour. 

"What's the matter, Kitten? Don't want to play anymore?" Keith grumbles, hands sitting on my chest in a weak attempt to push me away. 

"What now, Lance? I'm not going to give in." I smirk and lean in close, my nose pressed against Keith's, my breath brushing over his blossomed cheeks. 

"Who said I wanted you to give in. I might want you to fight." Keith glares at me from in-between the gaps of his hair covering his face. 

"You do not want to see that side of me again." Keith hisses out, eyes narrowing. 

"I think I do." I watch Keith's face carefully as I grinded my hips against his, waiting for his gasping reaction. 

"Always thinking with your dick, such a Deadpool aren't you." My eyes widen when Keith doesn't gasp, but responds with as strong voice. Keith smirks, his hands leaving my chest, sliding down my body until they reach the end of my shirt, and slide up slightly under it to grip onto the waistband of my jeans. 

"I-I," I choke on my words and Keith's smirk grows, fingers nimbly undoing the button of my jeans and fiddle with the zipper. 

"I don't think you understand the consequences of bringing me out like this, Lance. You might need to be punished. Do you like the sound of that? Being punished by little, old me?" I nod, too fast but I couldn't trust myself to try and form a sentence.

Keith purrs lightly tugging my zipper up and down repeatedly causing me to choke on saliva at the action. I wanted to move, my own plan to get Keith like backfired. I knew he changed a bit, but this must be what Shiro meant when it's scary to see sometimes. 

"You see Lance. You played with fire, you wanted this right now. But what you didn't seem to understand is that what you have seen of me so far has been in public, let's just say it's a bit scary when I'm alone, especially when I'm with someone as hot as you." My breathing comes out in shudders as I try to control myself, but the heat was building in me. As much as I was annoyed that I wasn't in control of the situation, it aroused me more than I could ever believe possible. 

"Then show me the whole of you." I manage out, pressing closer to Keith, our lips almost touching. Keith's grin turned feral as he pushed himself against me, smashing our lips together in a collide of teeth, but I couldn't care less. 

I groan into Keith's mouth, pressing my hips against him, feeling the push being returned by the other at the same time, another groan leaving me as it matched Keith's moan. 

"You're evil, McClain. Why me?" He hisses, biting down on my lower lip, running his soft tongue over it afterwards. 

"Because you were exactly my type. Small and quiet. But now I don't know which one I like ore, this you or the shy one I first liked." Keith sighs his hands leaving my pants alone and curling around my neck. 

"The thing is, Lance, I don't know who I am. I don't know if the strong me is an act or if the weak me is an act. After everything that happened when I was younger, don't even know who or what I am supposed to be!" I move back slightly, forcing myself out of the aroused haze I was in. 

"Keith, you know I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want. We can just talk this out okay? And I'll admit, pulling you into that situation just then isn't really fair, but a part of my does just want to show you how perfect and beautiful you are, but the only way I know how to do that is through sex. But then there's the more sensible part of me that just wants to get to know you like normal human being, which means playing video games and going on cheesy dates, not getting hot and heavy in the elevator and doing what I just did." I explain everything. And there's another part of me, that can't believe how easy it was to tell Keith all of this. 

"Lance— it's not your fault it's mi—" Keith stops talking as the door of the elevator opens with a ding. I sigh and pull away from Keith and walk out of the elevator towards my apartment. 

"Let's talk about this inside." I half-yell to the other who had only just stepped off of the elevator. Out of my peripheral I see him nod and I sigh. I knew I upset him, I just don't know how much, and I so desperately wished that I did. 

I unlock my door and held it open for Keith when I heard it, the unlocking of the apartment next to mine which meant only one thing— The group of people that live next door. Crap. 

"Oh, hi Mr. McClain. It's good to see you." The girl steps out and I sigh, before putting a smile on my face and turning around to greet her. 

"Hi Tamy, how's it going?" Tamy frowns and crosses her arms across her chest. 

"My name's Kamy. Honestly, we've been living next to you for the last year and you can't even remember our names. Do you even know how many of us live in here?!" Kamy— easy mistake. I shrug and drop the smile, 

"I don't really care, Kamy. You guys follow the rules and that's all I care about. Why should I remember everyone who lives in this entire building, let alone this floor, and let alone that room." Kamy growls and steps towards me, a furious look on her face. 

"I live with Freaky, and Nolyenn. It's three people. I don't understand how hard that is for you to do," Kamy stops walking when she sees Keith. "Oh. Another notch I see. Good luck kid, everyone he fucks he kicks out within minutes of finishing. Trust me, we hear all of it." Keith frowns and I snap. 

"He's not a fucking notch. Don't talk like you know all, Kamy. I'm not the only one who gets things wrong. This is my boyfriend, Keith," Kamy scoffs and rolls her eyes starting to walk off. 

"Whatever. Just don't be loud. Noylenn is still home and they haven't slept well. Don't wake them or you'll have me to deal with." With that, Kamy storms off leaving me and Keith alone in the hall. 

"I'm sor—" Keith hissed when I spoke. 

"Don't bother." He grumbled as he stormed into the room. I frown and stare down the hall at Kamy. I know I fucked up, but after the accident— talking to people and getting to know them is not at the top of my list of things to do after my parents died. 

I sighed and followed Keith into my apartment, shutting and locking the door behind me. Keith hadn't moved far into the apartment, stilling hanging around my doorway. 

"Did you want a drink?" I ask softly, taking off my shoes and padding through the house and into the kitchen. 

"Water's fine." He stopped for a moment. "Please." My frown deepened as I found him a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. 

"Would you like some—" I was cut off before I could even finish my sentence. 

"No." Keith took his glass and made his way to the lounge, placing himself in the recliner. My shoulders sagged and I moved towards Keith, sitting on the couch. 

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened outside. After my parents died, I wasn't in the mood to get to know people. I was constantly finding distractions, thinking of any way not to think about them, and a lot of the time, before I could allow myself to full embrace Deadpool I had people. I used them in ways I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to fill the hole in my heart, and now I—" 

"How many?" Keith asked meekly, his voice barely above a whisper, his small hands wrapped around the glass were trembling more with every passing moment. 

"How many what?" I asked and Keith sighed. 

"How many girls— no— how many other people have you slept with, before me?" I frown at the whole question and I don't want to answer it, mainly because— "How many?!" Keith yelled and I jumped at the sudden change. 

"I don't know!" I blurt back and I gasp, covering my mouth and lowering my head in shame. "I'm sorry— excuse me." I move instantly from my place and run to my bedroom, slamming the door shut and ripping off my clothes and changing into my suit. My chest heaved as I tried to work through my own thoughts but it was impossible, with Keith judging me out there, there was no way I can handle it. This is not what I was expecting to happen when I brought him here today. 

I sigh and walk over to my window opening it and slipping out it. I climb the fire escape a few floors until I was closer to the roof. This shit is too annoying right now and I need to get rid of it. I finish my climb and turn back to the streets. 

No one is around, good. I sigh and let go of the fire escape, free falling towards the ground. Impact in three— two— on— something grips onto my stomach and groan at the impact of it hitting me. 

"What the fuck?!" I open my eyes to see Keith hanging out of the window, a web shot from his wrist, his face scrunched up in pain. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I yell and Keith whimpers. 

"Saving you, you dumbass!" I groan and try to get out of the web but it wouldn't budge. 

"Let me go! It's not like I'll die!" Keith cried and my heart tore slightly. "Keith—" I force my body to relax and let Keith pull me back up to the apartment. Once I was close enough to the ledge, I gripped onto the wall myself and pulled into the apartment, dropping to the ground, my energy all gone. 

"You asshole!" Keith sobbed out. I look up to the other and see the tears falling down his cheeks. "You— you forgot that I d-don't see you— as Deadpool. Because to me, to me— Lance can die from something like that! So, don't you dare ever do that to me again." Keith threw himself into my arms and I sighed, wrapping him around me, his whimpers sounding both saddened and pained. 

"Keith, did you hurt yourself?" I ask and Keith looks up at me, hiding his wrists. 

"It's nothing. It's just what I had to do to save you. I'll be fine soon." I frown and grab a hold of his wrists, making him cry out again as I stare at the cut open slits on his wrists. 

"What the fuck is that, Keith?!" I rip off my mask to stare at the cut properly. "Keith, what the fuck did you do?!" Keith whimpered and sobbed. 

"I had to save you, but my slits were infected and I couldn't use them, but I knew I could make another if I just created another slit on my arms, and I knew one wasn't going to be enough to pull you up, so I had to make multiple. And then when you were fighting against the web it pulled on different parts of my body that I normally use when producing webs." Keith explains and I choke on air. 

"Keith— I'm so sorry. I did this to you. This is not how I wanted our date to go and I hurt you so much. I can understand if you can't forgive me but please don't ever do that again. You had to physically harm yourself to save me and I don't think I would be able to see you do that ever again." Keith nods and tucks his arms against his body, curling into me. I sigh in shame of my actions and pull the small boy closer. 

"Are we still fighting?" He asks quietly, voice barely hearable where it's being hidden in my chest. 

"Of course not. I didn't want us to fight in the first place. And besides, I should apologize to Kamy and her friends. They are actually quite nice, and they've dealt with a lot of shit from me ever since I moved in." Keith peeks his eyes up at me and smiles. 

"I think they would like that. Maybe you could even befriend them, because you aren't exactly getting any closer to my brother. He's too protective and hostile." I laugh at Keith's words as I stare into his eyes. 

"Shiro can suck my dick if he thinks he can stop me from being with you. I'm a better person when I am with you. Please don't ever think that I will be letting you go without a fight." I grumble, gripping Keith tightly in my arms. 

Keith laughs, one of his hands rising up to cover his mouth. I smiled as I watched the action and laughed with him. "So— can we still play video games?" Keith asks in faux seriousness. I snort and roll my eyes, pulling the both of us up off of the floor, standing Keith on his own feet, just in case he doesn't want me to pick him up again. 

"Of course, we can. Are you still okay with Mario Kart?" Keith's nods and I smile, guiding Keith back to his seat on the recliner as I get down on the floor and turn on Mario Kart, connecting the two controllers and handing Keith one. 

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat? I think I have some chip here somewhere." Keith pauses for a moment, as if deeply considering what I was saying, which is ridiculous since I was just offering him chips. 

"Yeah, chips sound nice." I smile and stand up, waiting for the loading screen to pass as I make my way back into the kitchen, searching through the pantry for the chips. 

"Did you want original or salt and vinegar?!" I call out, head buried in the pantry. 

"Bring both?!" Keith offers and I laugh, shaking my head at myself wondering why I didn't consider that. 

"I'll be there in a sec. Is the game loaded?!" I don't get an answer and I furrow my brows confused. "Keith?!" I call out again as I make my way to the lounge where Keith was sitting. "Why didn't you answer me?" Keith frowned. 

"But I nodded." Wait— he nodded— Keith looked at me again before I burst out laughing, the completely innocent face of his causing my lips to curl upwards that the comedic sight and thought. 

"Keith, I can't see you nod when I'm in the kitchen." Keith nods again and then freezes. 

"Oh shit." He mumbles and this causes another round of laughter to course through me, and one to go through Keith as well as we work through the situation. 

"Dude, I can't believe that actually just happened." Keith stops laughing and frowns at me, shoving me as I sit on the couch. 

"Don't rude." He grumbles and I just can't seem to stop myself from laughing. 

"It's not that I'm being rude, it's just that the situation is super funny." Keith sighed and grabbed a remote pulling it close to him. 

"Just let me kick your butt and then you won't be laughing anymore." Keith hissed and I laughed, grabbing the other remote and pressing start with random character assignment. I almost cried when Keith was assigned Princess Peach and I was assigned Mario. 

"Best of four?" I asked and Keith nodded, not taking his eyes off of the screen. 

A lap into the race and I was getting super annoyed that Mario wasn't moving the way I was telling him to and I was getting super annoyed when I saw Peach repeatedly flying over the edge. 

"Wow Keith, you're a really bad driver if you keep sending Peach over the edge." I chuckled when the game pauses. 

"What are you talking about? I'm Mario." I blink, trying to process what Keith just said, 

"Good joke, Babe, now admit why you keep driving Peach over the edge." Keith frowned and shook his head. 

"I'm on the top, therefore I am Mario." I shook my head. 

"No, I'm on top. I'm Mario." My eyes widened as we both looked at each other and said, 

"Who's on the bottom?!" 

***


End file.
